La Reina de la Oscuridad
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Takarada María no ha dejado nunca de admirar la oscuridad ni de practicar sus bellas y secretas artes. Ahora que peligra una grabación le demostrará a su abuelo de lo que es capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, ¿será capaz de realizar un exorcismo y salir con el corazón intacto? Este fic participa en El Reto de La Princesa Rosa de Nybell del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). MaríaxOC
1. Capítulo I: ¡Yo me encargo!

**Este fic es un humilde regalo para Nybell, a la cual espero que le guste y disfrute tanto al leerlo como yo de escribirlo. Nada de Skip Beat! me pertenece, yo sólo he aceptado el Reto que lanzó Nybell para su Princesa Rosa de encontrarle un Príncipe Oscuro a María-chan.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto La Princesa Rosa de Nybell del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

* * *

Takarada María estaba resignada a quedarse soltera para el resto de su vida. No la malinterpreten, a sus recién cumplidos veinte años y habiendo sido presa de todas las maquinaciones de su abuelo, Takarada Lory, para encontrar pareja, y lo más importante según él, enamorarse hasta que perdiera el juicio y abandonara sus "pasatiempos", había conocido a todo tipo de hombres. María bufó molesta mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la cara. Ella se tomaba muy en serio eso a lo que su abuelo llamaba "pasatiempos", licenciarse en Ciencias Oscuras era tan prestigioso como hacerlo en Derecho, Bellas Artes o Administración y Dirección de Empresas ¿Por qué su abuelo no lo entendía? Su _onee-sama_ la había apoyado des del principio y había pasado largas horas enseñándole a perfeccionar los muñecos de vudú, le debía su matrícula de honor. Y Ren-kun también había sido muy comprensivo.

María suspiró con nostalgia al pensar en su primer y gran amor. Cuando conoció a Tsuruga Ren encontró a un Príncipe de la Oscuridad en potencia, su corazón estaba impregnado de oscuridad, y eso enamoró a María, su pequeño corazón latió impregnándose de esa oscuridad que emanaba el actor. Que su cuerpo fuera esculpido por los dioses y esa leve sonrisa que tenía siempre cuando hablaba con ella sólo habían acabado de inclinar la balanza a su favor. Sin embargo Tsuruga Ren no era su Príncipe Oscuro, era el de su _onee-sama_, la cual se había convertido en Hizuri Kyoko cinco años atrás al darle el Sí, quiero al actor más deseado del mundo en el altar ante los ojos de Dios. Takarada María no sintió rabia ni impotencia cuando los dos actores le confesaron sus planes de compartir el resto de sus vidas como marido y mujer, sino les hubiera dado su bendición no hubiera podido ser la madrina de la preciosa hija de su _onee-sama_ ¡Se parecía tanto a Kyoko aunque ella lo negara! Ella sabía que su _onee-sama_ cuidaría del príncipe de Ren. ¡Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el corazón del actor se purificaba al escuchar a su prometida llamándolo Príncipe de las Hadas! Aún se acordaba de la acalorada discusión que tuvo con la actriz más guapa de Japón el día de su boda.

_- Ren __**NO**__ es un Príncipe de las Hadas onee-sama –dijo María al entrar en la habitación donde Kyoko esperaba que su mánager la avisara para poder caminar hacía el altar._

_- ¿Por qué no María-chan? –Preguntó curiosa la novia mientras se alisaba nerviosamente la falda de su vestido._

_La nieta del presidente de LME tuvo que concentrarse por no quedarse absorta admirando la belleza de Kyoko. Ésta había vuelto a teñirse el pelo de su color natural y lo llevaba largo, así que se le había rizado y pequeños mechones se escapaban descuidadamente de su elegante recogido enmarcándole el rostro y dándole una apariencia muy juvenil. En el pelo llevaba pequeñas perlas rosas que hacían juego con la Princesa Rosa que después de tantos años seguía adornando su cuello. El velo le caía delicadamente por el rostro levemente maquillado. Y su vestido era sencillamente magnífico, de escote corazón y que caía un poco suelto por su cuerpo, pero lo que de verdad hacía único al vestido no era su sencillez, ni que lo hubieran diseñado especialmente para la actriz más famosa de Japón, lo que lo hacía tan especial era el encaje que lo cubría des de los hombros hasta la base._

_- Ren-sama es un Príncipe de la Oscuridad, no puedes llamarle Príncipe de las Hadas, sobre todo cuando eso lo purifica –protestó María intentando centrarse._

_- ¿Tienes miedo de que Corn pierda toda la oscuridad que a ti te atrae? –Cuestionó acertadamente la joven. María asintió y bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada-. ¿Sabes? Las hadas son seres completamente emocionales, tienen un corazón tan pequeño que sólo pueden sentir dos sentimientos, o aman apasionadamente u odian eternamente –La joven se dirigió hacia dónde estaba parada la preciosa adolescente-. Y sólo hay una sola hada en todo el mundo capaz de hacer aflorar o erradicar esos sentimientos de su corazón. No temas María-chan es imposible que Corn deje de ser un Príncipe Oscuro, una parte de mí quedaría descontrolada para siempre si eso pasara._

_- Mogami-san, estamos listos –las interrumpió el mánager de la actriz asomándose a la pequeña habitación._

_- Estoy lista para ser Hizuri-san –contestó Kyoko enderezando la espalda, apretando con demasiada fuerza el ramo de rosas y sonriendo con nerviosismo y expectación-. Hoy empieza el resto de mi vida. ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ténganme paciencia por favor! –exclamó haciendo una reverencia a los presentes._

_- Levanta la cabeza estúpida o te arruinarás el peinado –habló una enfurecida Mouko-san al ver que la novia era tan descuidada como siempre._

_- ¡Perdón! –Se disculpó Kyoko levantando la cabeza para todo seguido asegurarse que nada se había salido de su sitio._

_- Deja de disculparte y estate quieta…_

_María dejó de escuchar la conversación ya que ella era la encargada de llevar los anillos, salió de la sala mientras entraba el dueño del Darumaya, que después de discutir acaloradamente con Hizuri Kuu y Takarada Lory (y ganar), se le había dado el honor de acompañar a la novia al altar. Cuando la música empezó a sonar María entró y vio que Ren estaba guapísimo con ese traje negro. Y también muy nervioso, la adolescente no pudo evitar que se le escapara una suave risilla al ver esa emoción surcándole la cara, Ren siempre mantenía las emociones bajo control sin importar en qué situación se encontrara, y tampoco pudo evitar contener el aliento cuando su onee-sama empezó a caminar hacia el altar. Se la veía tan feliz… Parecía que echaría a correr y se lanzaría a los brazos de su amado. Sin poderlo evitar miró de reojo al primer actor de LME y se sonrojó al ver como miraba a la que en breves momentos se iba a convertir en su esposa, y María supo en ese preciso instante que su Príncipe Oscuro debería mirarla del mismo modo, una mirada llena de orgullo, de amor, de respeto, de posesividad, de entrega, de anhelo…_

_La ceremonia pasó muy rápido, todos los invitados estaban atentos a la feliz pareja que no paraba de cogerse de la mano cuando el cura no miraba, de sonreírse, de susurrarse palabras y de ver en los ojos del otro el amor. Después del Sí quiero María sólo recordaba mucho movimiento y nerviosismo, finalmente se encontró sentada en la mesa de honor entre el vocalista de Bridge Rock y el joven actor Uesugi Hiou. Estaba charlando animadamente con éste último ya que sorpresivamente tenían algunas cosas en común cuando se desató el caos._

_- ¡Rastrera! ¡No eres más que una sucia rata rastrera Mogami Kyoko!_

_- Shoutaro, por favor vayamos a hablar a otro sitio más privado –dijo la interpelada mientras se acercaba al mejor cantante de Visual Kei de Japón._

_- Cállate –contestó cogiéndola con dureza por el hombro-. Soy el gran Fuwa Sho, no tienes derecho a decirme qué debo hacer._

_- Estás bebido Shoutaro…_

_- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llámame por mi nombre demonio chupa almas! No por ese sucio nombre de plebeyo ¡Soy la estrella más grande de Japón!_

_- Sho, suelta a mi mujer, por favor -pidió Ren que estaba cerca de los dos amigos intentando evitar golpear al cantante._

_- Has caído tan bajo casándote con este asesino… Porque eso es lo que es, un asesino y un inútil sin talento alguno ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas elegido a él antes que a mí! Confieso que me sentí algo celoso al escuchar de tu noviazgo con él, pero con el tiempo me calmé ya que era imposible que escogieras a esa basura por encima de mí. Es tan típico de ti intentar ponerme celoso… Lo mío con Pocchiri fue sólo un juego. Y aquella noche que decidí darte una segunda oportunidad, de estar a mi lado tú… ¡Tú me dices que vas a casarte con este!_

_Para ese momento los periodistas invitados estaban haciendo su agosto sacando fotos de lo que iba a ser la exclusiva del año. Los más allegados a la pareja corrieron al lado de Ren para ofrecer apoyo e intentar calmar la ira del cantante, mientras que los otros invitados decidieron mirar el espectáculo des de sus respectivos asientos. María estaba fascinada, no porque su onee-sama estuviera siendo agredida, sino porque de los tres sujetos emanaba una gran oscuridad._

_- ¡Como querías que te eligiera a ti después de que me usaras y me tiraras como a un juguete roto! Por nada del mundo volvería a ser aquella existencia vacía que sólo tenía ojos para ti. Asúmelo, he rehecho mi vida, hay un hombre mucho mejor que tú que ocupa mi corazón y al cual dedicaré el resto de mi vida, hoy lo he jurado ante Dios. Fundaré una nueva familia, tendré hijos a los que amaré y seré una gran madre, alguien de quien puedan sentirse orgullosos. Yo no te pertenezco…_

_La bofetada que el cantante le dio a su amiga de la infancia resonó por toda la sala. Todos los invitados enmudecieron y se quedaron inmóviles, sólo se escuchaba el eco de los flashes y la luz roja de las videocámaras parpadeaban grabando cada detalle._

_- Cállate –contestó entre jadeos el cantante-. Ya basta de ésta tontería, ya te has divertido bastante. Ahora te llevo al registro civil para anular todo lo que has hecho. Y tú –habló dirigiéndose a su mánager la cual se encontraba entre los invitados-. Será mejor que te busques a otro representante. En cuanto a ti…_

_María ahogó una exclamación al ver que el primer actor de LME en un par de zancadas se acercaba al cantante y lo tiraba al suelo de un fuerte derechazo en la mandíbula. Actuó ya que Kyoko había conseguido soltarse y al ver que su mujer no corría ningún peligro decidió darle su merecido a ese ingrato._

_- Sólo lo voy a decir una vez así que escucha con atención idiota ingrato –habló pausadamente mientras abrazaba protectoramente y estrechaba contra su cuerpo a la mejor actriz de Japón-. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste de la forma más estúpida. Ahora ella es mía, y yo soy de ella. Deja de actuar como un niño consentido al que sus padres lo han dejado sin su juguete favorito. Ni en el hipotético caso que te merecieras a Kyoko te la entregaría. Ella es y siempre será una Princesa de las Hadas._

_María suspiró de felicidad al entender las palabras de su hermana mayor. Ren tenía una oscuridad tan grande que nunca desaparecería, y Kyoko era la única que tenía el poder de controlarla, ya que los diablos de ésta estaban rodeando al actor con devoción y alimentándose de toda esa aura oscura que emanaba del cuerpo de éste. La excéntrica nieta del presidente de LME estaba fascinada con el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana mayor no sólo poseyera una gran oscuridad en su interior y fuera capaz de dominarla, sino que además era capaz de dominar la oscuridad tan grande que albergaba en su interior Ren-kun? Porque Mogami Kyoko no era una Princesa Oscura, era una Diosa hecha carne y hueso, tenía el don. La adolescente tembló de placer al ver como la novia controlaba la oscuridad de su marido mientras se alimentaba de ella y le daba un poco de la suya._

¡Y por eso había decidido licenciarse en Ciencias Oscuras! Ella no tenía el don como su _onee-sama_, lo tenía asumido. Sin embargo podía entrenarse lo suficiente para ser la digna compañera de alguien que sí lo tuviera. Pero ya estaba algo harta de estarlo buscando y que éste no se dignara a aparecer, sólo le quedaba un año de carrera y ni en los eventos de ocultismo y magia negra a los que asistía había atisbado a alguien con el don. Se había divertido y había tenido a unos cuantos amigos, pero ella era de _él_…

- Takarada-san, debería mirar por dónde camina –la regañó una voz masculina.

María bufó molesta ya que la reconoció a la primera. Des del suelo dónde estaba recogiendo sus apuntes vio como un compañero suyo de clase hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Podría haberse tropezado con cualquier compañero de su clase de Administración y Dirección de Empresas, pero no, se había tropezado con él, ese abominable sujeto que había dejado bien claro lo que opinaba de su otra carrera. Cómo lo odiaba ¡Y ella que por unos momentos creyó que tenía el don!

- Yo también me alegro de verle Kawabata-san –contestó mientras se ponía de pie y se alisaba la falda-. Buenos días para usted también… Ah no, no, que me cae mal, retiro lo que he dicho.

Y dejándolo con la réplica en la boca ésta se encaminó hacía el aparcamiento. Ese día había acabado con sus clases pronto, y había accedido a comer con su abuelo. Serían dos horas muy largas, demasiado, si su abuelo seguía empeñado en encontrarle una pareja le daría algo. Cuando llegó a dónde había aparcado su deportivo completamente negro abrió el maletero y dejó todo sus libros y apuntes dentro, se sentó y se cambió los zapatos negros de tacón que llevaba por unas bailarinas del mismo color. Cerró el maletero, abrió la puerta y se sentó delante del volante. Por suerte no tardó más de treinta minutos al llegar al restaurante donde la esperaba su abuelo. Una vez aparcó cogió su bolso y volvió a ponerse los zapatos de tacón, se soltó el pelo ya que lo llevaba cogido en un moño bastante desordenado y entró. No le fue muy difícil divisar a Takarada Lory ya que Sebastian estaba de pie a su lado e iban vestidos como dos guerreros samuráis. Cuando llegó a la mesa escuchó como su abuelo suspiraba con pesadez colgando el teléfono móvil.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

- Un director novato y muy supersticioso es lo que me pasa –María no respondió, pero hizo un gesto para que su abuelo continuara explicándole la situación-. ¡Se está encargando de rodar el dorama más romántico del año! Y una parte importante de la trama sucede en una casa tradicional japonesa. ¡Y resulta ser que la única que ha encontrado que se adecua a sus exigencias está encantada! Ni lo pienses… -Añadió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Yo iré y lo solucionaré! –Exclamó feliz la joven sabiendo que por fin podría demostrale a su abuelo que sus "pasatiempos" eran cosa seria.

- Para qué habré hablado…

- ¿Están grabando aquí cerca de Tokyo no? Puedo pasarme mañana por la mañana temprano antes de mis clases… Será perfecto.

- No será perfecto –comentó Takarada Lory mientras masajeaba sus sienes intentando calmarse-. Sólo han sido un par de accidentes y alguna que otra desaparición.

- ¡Te demostraré de qué estoy hecha abuelo! Y cuando haya limpiado esa casa de espíritus malignos deberás inclinarte ante mí y reconocer mi genialidad.

La joven de pelo rubio y rizado se levantó y recogió sus cosas, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida Lory no paraba de gritarle que no se fuera y de amenazarla con desheredarla si se atrevía a salir por esa puerta. Debía preparar bien su equipo, quizás debería comprar algo de agua bendita de camino a su casa.

- ¡Ese loco ya ha contratado a alguien para que exorcice al espíritu! –Gritó el presidente de LME cuando su adorada nieta ya había salido del establecimiento-. Qué lástima Sebastian –murmuró dirigiéndose a su amigo y empleado-. Los jóvenes que iba a presentarle realmente valían la pena.


	2. Capítulo II: El exorcista cretino

**¡Y aquí está el segundo capitulo! Gracias por los reviews, los alerts y los favourites. Les agradezco des del fondo de mi corazón su apoyo ¡Intentaré no defraudaros! Debo mencionar que de momento Nybell está muy contenta con su regalo :D .**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de La Princesa Rosa de Nybell del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)**

* * *

Takarada María estaba dentro de su coche apretando su libro de hechizos fuertemente contra el pecho.

- Vale María, respira hondo, esto es lo que llevas esperando durante tanto tiempo, demostrarles que no estás chalada y que lo que haces es muy serio… ¡Ah no puedo!

Diciendo esto se tiró hacía delante apoyando su frente contra el volante. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando desafió a su abuelo? Bueno, estaba pensando que esa oportunidad era perfecta para demostrarle de lo que era capaz y que sus "pasatiempos" eran cosa seria. Además, que no sería una presencia tan fuerte como para no poder eliminarla ella sola. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza armándose de valor, lo iba a conseguir ¡Ella era Takarada María! Se desabrochó el cinturón, cogió su bolso con todo lo que necesitaría, salió, cerró el coche con llave y se dirigió a la entrada principal del edificio. Una vez estuvo delante sacó las llaves que le había dado Sawara-san y abrió. El problema era que la puerta no tenía la llave puesta, alguien, o mejor dicho algo, lo había quitado.

- Esta es la mía.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y se colgó el bolso a su hombro, las manos las tenía ocupadas con un spray lleno de agua bendita bien sujeto en una y unas oraciones que apretujaba fuertemente en la otra. Caminó pegada a la pared revisando cada estancia que encontraba a su camino. Intentó calmarse recordando lo que decía su libro titulado _Manual de las Artes Oscuras, Tomo I: Fantasmas y otros seres similares_; […] _Si usted se enfrenta a un espíritu travieso éste tendrá una zona de confort, dónde será más difícil cazarlo, hágalo salir de ésta, atráigalo con algo que lo tiente. Pero asegúrese de que sólo quiera jugar, si se tratase de un espíritu maligno haría falta algo más que oraciones y agua bendita para obligarlo a abandonar este mundo. […]_

- Por favor que sea sólo un espíritu demasiado juguetón, por favor…

Se vio interrumpida al escuchar como la madera crujía bajo sus pies, crujió demasiado fuerte para el gusto de María-chan. Tragó saliva con fuerza y agudizó sus sentidos a la espera de escuchar algo. Continuó caminando pegada a la pared y se detuvo ante la siguiente puerta que encontró, escuchó atentamente y le pareció oír el ruido de unos cascabeles. Expulsó muy lentamente el aire que estaba conteniendo y utilizó su sexto sentido para saber dónde se encontraba, resultó que estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Contó en cuenta regresiva de tres para atacar, tres, dos, uno…

- ¡Vuelve a dónde perteneces espíritu errante! –Chilló mientras abría la puerta y rociaba todo lo que podía con el agua.

- ¡¿Pero Takarada-san se puede saber qué está usted haciendo aquí?! Éste no es lugar para usted, regrese a su coche y váyase para Tokyo.

María abrió los ojos de par en par y tuvo que luchar para que no se le desencajara la mandíbula. Había intentado exorcizar a Kawabata-san.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó María rezando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que fuera un producto de su imaginación lo que estaba observando.

- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo –contestó él mientras se secaba la cara con un pañuelo que llevaba las iniciales KR grabadas.

- ¿No sabe que éste es un lugar peligroso? –Continuó hablando María-. Hay un espíritu que podría causarle mucho daño, ¡incluso podría matarle!

- No haría eso, sólo quiere llamar la atención.

- Podría desangrarle en segundos, decapitarle, torturarle, desmembrarle, hacerle vivir sus peores pesadillas… -La joven se detuvo al procesar lo que su compañero de clase le había dicho-. ¿Cómo puede saber eso? ¿Es que es el exorcista que ese director ha contratado o qué?

Su compañero giró rápidamente la cara dándole la espalda, pero ella fue más rápida y corrió a ponerse delante de él otra vez y vio que tenía la cara colorada de vergüenza, como si lo hubiera cogido _in fraganti_. La risa estridente que salió del cuerpo de la joven no hizo más que agravar el sonrojo, Kawabata logró componer una expresión que denotaba molestia al ver que su compañera de clase se estaba burlando de él.

- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? –Cuestionó sin poderse contener.

- Es que sólo en pensar que es exorcista… Es tan incoherente, inconexo, tan impropio de usted –María continuó riendo mientras la vergüenza del joven se convertía en rabia-. El siempre tan serio y práctico Kawabata-san es exorcista en sus ratos libres.

La nieta del presidente de LME siguió desahogándose por lo que pareció ser horas. Él siguió callado y cuando la risa de ella remitió y se convirtió en una sonrisa de superioridad que se esfumó de sus labios al ver la seriedad reflejada en la cara de su compañero comprendió que lo que le había dicho era verdad.

- No me jodas…

El chico dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin dirigirle ni una mirada a su compañera de clase ¿Por qué debía meterse siempre dónde no debía? Y él que pensó que sería una mañana tranquila… Había recibido el encargo el día anterior por la tarde, decidió aceptarlo ya que podía ocuparse de éste rápidamente, pero todo se había ido por el retrete al aparecer esa rubia con un spray lleno de agua bendita y oraciones.

- ¡Espéreme Kawabata-san!

Genial y ahora encima lo seguía

- Váyase, este no es lugar para usted.

- ¡Estoy licenciándome en Artes Oscuras! Cretino… ¡Claro que es mi sitio! –Chilló mientras se apresuraba a seguirlo.

- ¡Quieres callarte! Así no habrá forma de expulsar al espíritu. Además –añadió deteniéndose y quitándole el bolso a María. Esta chilló algo en protesta pero él la ignoró-. Esto –dijo sujetando delante de ella y fuera de su alcance el Manual que era el libro de oro de su carrera-. Es pura basura –y acto seguido se asomó por la ventana de la habitación más cercana que encontró y lo tiró bien lejos-. Ni se te ocurra ir a buscarlo –cogió a la joven por la cintura y se la puso sobre el hombro, joven que lo maldijo por haber tirado su libro y haberle impedido saltar por la ventana e ir a buscarlo.

- ¡Espero que se pudra en el infierno despreciable gusano! ¡Cuando me suelte le haré padecer las peores torturas!

- Uy sí, tiemblo de miedo.

María pataleó y chilló con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil ya que Kawabata era mucho más fuerte que ella, por mucho que lo amenazó e intentó convencerlo de que la dejara en el suelo. Al final la ayuda llegó del lugar que menos esperaba.

- ¡Has ganado Ryuji-san! –Exclamó una voz infantil-. La has atrapado y la has llevado al punto de partida. Qué divertido.

Sin acabárselo de creer María vio como un niño vestido con un yukata atravesaba la pared y aplaudía entusiasmado.

- ¿Este es el espíritu maligno? –Preguntó María sin poder salir de su asombro-. ¡Pero si no parece más grande que mi ahijada!

- Ryuji-san, yo también quiero jugar. ¡Por favor! Yo me escondo y vosotros me buscáis ¿De acuerdo?

- No –dijo Kawabata Ryuji mientras dejaba a su compañera de clases delicadamente encima del suelo-. Ese no era el trato ¿recuerdas? Si yo ganaba responderías a mis preguntas.

- Tú lo decidiste –contestó el pequeño fantasma haciendo un puchero-. María-san dile que es muy malo conmigo y que hace tratos aburridos.

- Eres muy malo y haces tratos aburridos –contestó la nieta del presidente imitando la cara del infante.

- ¡Juguemos juntos María-san! ¡Yo me escondo y tú me atrapas! ¿Sí? –Sugirió el niño mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

- Pero tú eres un espíritu –comentó María-. Juegas con mucha ventaja.

- Yo jugaré también –intervino Kawabata-san-. Si tu ganas nos marcharemos y podrás quedarte, pero si ganamos nosotros tendrás que volver a tu mundo ¿Trato hecho?

- ¡Hecho! –Aceptó el espíritu después de pensárselo durante un rato-. ¡Debéis contar hasta cien!

Y dicho esto se esfumó de la misma forma en la que había aparecido. Ryuji suspiró cansado y se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando calmarse, debía idear un nuevo plan de ataque, sería muy difícil jugar con un fantasma que podía materializarse a voluntad y traspasar objetos. Por suerte no era lo suficiente poderoso como para salir de la casa, aunque al parecer tenía una telequinesis digna de tener en cuenta. Cuando un plan se formó en su mente se giró para comentárselo a Takarada-san.

- Takarada-san…

- ¡100! –Chilló ésta entusiasmada y echando a correr por el pasillo-. ¡Será mejor que te escondas bien!

Kawabata Ryuji se quedó paralizado en el sitio ¿De verdad esa mujer ya tenía un plan o es que simplemente era tonta? Debía de ser lo segundo, ya que él había revisado qué clases y libros daban en la carrera de Ciencias Oscuras y se notaba a leguas que eran simples aficionados. ¡Si había llevado agua bendita! Con una posesión hubiera dado resultado si el demonio era _MUY_ débil, pero con un fantasma que tomaba forma corpórea a voluntad no le serviría de mucho, por no decir que sería tan inútil como intentar derrotar a un duende de fuego con una cerilla.

- ¡Takarada-san! –Chilló corriendo detrás de ella.

Justo al girar en una esquina la mano de la chica lo cogió tirándolo para que se metiera dentro de una habitación.

- María –dijo ella con el rostro a unos centímetros del suyo-. Llámame María.

- ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó él después de tragar con dificultad.

- ¡Estamos jugando juntos tonto! Ahora somos amigos, tenemos que hacer equipo Ryuji-kun –le explicó ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Equipo? –Siguió él sin acabar de creerse que esa fuera la egoísta y malcriada Takarada María que conocía.

- Sí ¿Tienes un plan no? He pensado que como aquí tú eres el profesional ya tendrías un plan –explicó ella mientras se separaba un poco de él.

- Claro que tengo un plan –afirmó él orgullosamente-. Un muy buen plan.

- ¡Fantástico!

Ryuji estaba medio embrujado, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo grandes y expresivos que eran los ojos de María-chan. Demasiado expresivos de hecho, para suerte de María ya era tarde cuando él se dio cuenta, ella ya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices y la había atrancado para que no pudiera salir.

- ¡Esto es por reírte de mí y ridiculizarme delante de toda la clase hace cuatro años cabrón hipócrita!

Y habiendo dicho eso salió disparada a atrapar el fantasma. Sabía que tardaría bastante en conseguir salir de la habitación sin ayuda, así ella tendría más tiempo para buscar al espíritu y deshacerse de él. Ni loca dejaría que el idiota de Kawabata se llevara el mérito, además ella tenía que demostrarle a su abuelo que iba en serio.

- ¡María-san eres muy mala! –Chilló divertido el fantasma.

- ¿Acaso tu no querías encerrarlo? –Preguntó a voz en grito mientras se dirigía hacia donde había escuchado la voz-. ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido!

- ¡Sííííííí!

María supo que Kawabata tardó exactamente una hora y tres minutos en conseguir salir de la habitación, que éste tardó otra media hora en poder volver a entrar en la casa, y que huyó de él durante cuarenta y cinco minutos y trece segundos. Sin embargo cuando ella se disponía a salir por una puerta que daba al lago la mano de su compañero de clase la detuvo.

- ¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Es que esto es un juego para ti o qué? –Preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- Las artes oscuras nunca han sido un juego para mí –murmuró muy seria la nieta de Takarada Lory-. Eres tú el que me pone enferma negando tu propia esencia ¡¿Por qué me dejaste en ridículo hace cuatro años si eres un maldito exorcista?!

Ryuji intentó que su semblante no mostrara culpabilidad, se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo, pero era necesario, nadie merecía estar en contacto con eso.

- ¡Porqué lo que haces en esa carrera no sirve para nada! ¡Sólo sois un grupo de chalados que hacéis que los profesionales como yo quedemos en ridículo!

- ¡Tú no eres ni un profesional ni eres nada sapo engreído!

- ¡Niña malcriada sé más cosas que tú!

- ¿A sí? ¡¿Y por qué no has echado al fantasma aún _señor yo sé más que tú_?!

- ¡Porqué tú estás en medio estorbándome maldita sea!

- ¡Yo nunca estorbo!

- ¡Pues entérate que es lo que estás haciendo en este mismo y preciso momento!

- ¡BASTA! –Chilló el espíritu del niño que se había materializado a su lado-. Sois muy malos –comentó haciendo un puchero y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Teníais que jugar conmigo y no pelearos. Me habéis enfadado, ya no quiero jugar, marchaos.

Y habiendo dicho eso utilizando sus poderes los expulsó volando de la casa y los dejó caer en el lago. María mientras se hundía se dio cuenta que había una cosa que el listillo de Ryuji no sabía, se hubiera echado a reír si no se estuviera hundiendo en las heladas y apestosas aguas, seguro que no sabía que ella nunca había aprendido a nadar.

* * *

**¡Uf! ¿Qué emociones más fuertes le ha tocado vivir a María-chan eh? xD Espero que estéis tan emocionadas como yo para que salga el siguiente capítulo, espero no haber sido muy mala dejándoos con este final tan aguado. No os preocupéis María no puede morir, es nuestra amada y malcriada protagonista, pero el pobre Ryuji se llevará un susto... Os adelante que el título del próximo capítulo es: ****_Late para mi oscuro corazón_****. Nos leemos dentro de unos pocos o más días ^^**

**¡Paz y amor!**


	3. CapítuloIII:Late para mi oscuro corazón

**¡Hola! Mucho tiempo de no actualizar o ¿no? xD Espero que no, para compense he hecho este capitulo más largo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo así que espero que el resultado valga la pena. Gracias por los reviews, los fav. y los alerts, pero sobretodo muchas gracias por leer. Sólo me queda una cosa para añadir y podrán disfrutar de su lectura.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Nybell del forum La Caja De Pandora (LCDP).**

* * *

_María tenía dieciocho tiernos años cuando sufrió la peor humillación de su vida. Se acordaba bastante bien, muy bien de hecho, teniendo en cuenta que hacía solo dos años que la habían expuesto al ridículo más grande que podía sufrir, y de hecho sufrió. Y no fue una persona cualquiera, no, fue alguien por quien María había empezado a perder la cabeza. Su cuerpo reaccionaba en contra de sus deseos cuando lo veía aparecer por la puerta, y cuando olía ese suave aroma que era sólo suyo sus piernas le temblaban. María no era tonta y supo reconocer los síntomas, se estaba enamorando de Kawabata Ryuji, un hecho completamente comprensible, ya que con ese tono de piel inusualmente moreno en un japonés captaba la atención muy rápidamente. Su pelo era liso y castaño el cual le llegaba hasta el cuello, daba la sensación que lo había peinado la almohada, y eso le daba a la pobre chica más ganas de pasar sus dedos entre los brillantes mechones, a parte que eso le quitaba seriedad a sus penetrantes ojos verdes, esos ojos que cuando te miraban parecía que te leyeran el alma._

_La nieta del presidente de LME hizo todo lo posible para que los presentaran y hacerse amiga suya, su corazón le había dado una señal y ella la seguiría. Antes de comenzar su conquista se documentó todo lo bien que pudo, descubrió que le gustaban los deportes extremos, dedicaba mucho tiempo a hacer ejercicio, detestaba la comida amarga y tenía una extraña obsesión por meterle kétchup a todo lo que podía, siempre llevaba un rosario en su muñeca derecha, a veces tenía ojeras, era el primero de la clase, se rumoreaba que tenía un pariente muy famoso, más de una chica le iba al detrás (chicas que ella se encargó de asustar), podías hablar con él sobre cualquier tema, evitaba las preguntas personales y tenía una sonrisa que hacía que el cerebro te explotara._

_En resumidas cuentas, el plan de la rubia iba viento en pompa, ¡Incluso había conseguido hacer un trabajo con él! Y otros dos compañeros suyos pero daba igual. No era un trabajo muy complicado, pero no había mesas libres en la biblioteca ni en la cafetería, todos sus compañeros vivían muy lejos para ir a una de sus casas y después volver al par de clases que tenían en la tarde. Así que María propuso ir a la casa de su abuelo Takarada Lory, ella se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento pero aún iba con frecuencia a visitar a su adorado y excéntrico abuelo. Así que por unanimidad, y a falta de otro sitio al que ir, al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegaron a la mansión del presidente de LME._

_- ¿María quién es tu abuelo? –Preguntó un amigo de Kawabata llamado Bunya Kini-. ¿No será un yakuza verdad?_

_- ¿De verdad crees que si mi adorado abuelito fuera un mafioso yo iría a la Universidad? –Contestó sarcástica María._

_Ella hubiera añadido algo más sin embargo las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par y apareció una mujer morena muy guapa._

_- ¡María-chan! –Chilló mientras la abrazaba-. ¡Te hemos echado taaanto de menos! A tu abuelo y a mí nos tenías tan preocupados, ya no nos llamas ni nada –la recriminó frunciendo los labios como si estuviera enfadada._

_- ¿Es tu madre María-san? –Cuestionó curiosa una chica que se llamaba Genji Sakura._

_- ¡Bobadas! –Exclamó el presidente Lory saliendo de la fuente de la entrada vestido como el dios romano Neptuno-. ¡Ella es mi adorada mujer y abuela de mi amada nieta!_

_El presidente de LME salió de la fuente ayudado por Sebastian y se dirigió hacia donde estaba de pie su nieta y le dio un efusivo abrazo._

_- ¡María está de visita! ¡Hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida Sebastian! ¡Con muchos globos, pasteles e invitados! ¡Hablaré con el Primer Ministro para que proclame este día como fiesta nacional! ¡Así todo el mundo tendrá fiesta y más gente vendrá a la celebración! ¡Y el tema! ¡Debemos escoger un tema para la fiesta!_

_- ¿Sebastian está listo la sala de conferencias del primer piso? –Preguntó María al fiel sirviente mientras ignoraba a su abuelo._

_- Tal como usted me pidió. Las doncellas ya le han preparado bebidas y aperitivos._

_María asintió y entró a la mansión seguida de sus estupefactos compañeros._

_- ¡Wow! ¿María de dónde ha sacado tu abuelo una foto firmada de la gran dramaturga Ebisawa Ai? –Exclamó Bunya con las mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción._

_- ¿Esa es tu abuela maquillando al cantante Honda Fudo? –Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba más a la foto._

_- Tu abuelo es Takarada Lory ¿no? El dueño de Lory's Majestic Entertainment –comentó Ryuji mientras examinaba una foto de María cenando con Tim Burton y Helena Bonham Carter._

_- Sí –habló María con las mejillas algo sonrojadas-. Vamos, no os distraigáis, esta casa es muy grande._

_Un par de minutos después llegaron a la sala de conferencias que les había preparado y empezaron a hacer su trabajo. Todo fue bastante bien, hicieron un esquema de cómo lo estructurarían, qué partes les tocaba a cada uno, artículos y libros que podían utilizar y el día que lo pondrían todo en común para ensayar la presentación oral._

_- Eh María-chan…_

_- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?_

_- Necesito ir al baño, he bebido demasiado té._

_- Ah claro, sigue por este pasillo, cuando llegues al final gira a la izquierda, sigue caminando hasta que puedas girar a la derecha, no hagas caso de los ruidos que sientas en la habitación con la puerta roja, pasa de largo por la puerta azul y la tercera puerta a la derecha es el baño._

_- Vale, creo que no me perderé._

_Y dicho eso la joven salió de la sala en dirección al lavabo. María miró el reloj de pulsera que siempre llevaba en su muñeca izquierda y vio que si querían llegar a sus próximas clases a tiempo debían empezar a recoger, se lo comentó a Bunya y a Kawabata y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo de volver a la facultad tan buen punto Sakura volviera de su visita al baño. Mientras esperaban Bunya no paró de hacer preguntas sobre su abuelo y LME, ella contestó todo lo honestamente que pudo pero el chico preguntaba demasiado. Mientras su compañero le hacía preguntas ella no paró de observar disimuladamente a Kawabata, éste tenía estaba sentado con una pose que indicaba relajación, pero si te fijabas en sus hombres podrías ver que estaba tenso y alerta, con el ceño levemente fruncido y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha. María sonrió encantada ante ese hecho, seguro que su don lo estaba avisando. Eso lo hacía mucho más interesante. Cinco minutos después llegó la chica del lavabo y empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse._

_- Señorita María, disculpe la intromisión, pero ha llegado un paquete para usted –dijo una criada mientras entraba y se lo tendía haciendo una reverencia._

_- Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte me lo llevaré a mi casa –contestó ella despidiendo a la criada._

_- ¿Qué es eso María-san? –Preguntó un curioso Bunya Kini-. ¿Otra foto tuya con algún famoso?_

_- No, soy coleccionista, pero las cosas que colecciono son muy difíciles de encontrar, muy codiciadas o muy caras. Y esta precisamente reúne esas tres condiciones –explicó María mientras acariciaba distraídamente la caja-. Ha tardado mucho en llegar ya que no quería que me la robaran, llevo seis años buscándola._

_- ¿Y qué es? –Cuestionó intrigada Sakura._

_- Tengo una idea, dejaré que uno de vosotros la abra –expuso la joven-. Para decidirlo podríamos hacer un juego. Casualmente tengo un dado conmigo, quien saque el número más alto abre el paquete ¿De acuerdo?_

_Kini y Sakura asintieron entusiasmados ya que ambos querían saber qué coleccionaba la nieta del excéntrico presidente Takarada Lory, por lo tanto aceptaron el plan de inmediato, Ryuji fue más difícil de convencer pero al final acabó accediendo debido a la presión que ejercieron sus dos compañeros. María sacó un dado de su bolso, obviamente era un dado trucado, ya que cada tres tiradas salía un seis. Bunya fue el primero en lanzar sacando un tres, Sakura fue la siguiente sacando un cinco y finalmente fue el turno de Ryuji que sacó un seis._

_- Oh qué suerte –comentó decepcionado Kini._

_María fingiendo inocencia le entregó el paquete al ganador y se sentó a su lado para ver su reacción de más cerca. Éste abrió el paquete con cuidado después de haber estado un par de minutos mirándolo fijamente. Cuando quitó el papel de seguridad se pudo ver que lo que le habían enviado era un cuchillo._

_- María-chan, exactamente ¿Qué coleccionas? –habló con un poco de miedo en su voz Sakura._

_- Me gusta coleccionar objetos de las personas más oscuras del mundo. Este cuchillo perteneció al asesino más famoso del s. XX de Japón: Sataro Fukiage, este cuchillo siempre lo llevaba encima, incluso lo utilizó unas cuantas veces, por eso me costó tanto conseguirlo. Bueno ¿Nos vamos hiendo? –Finalizó con una tierna y deslumbrante sonrisa-. Kawabata-kun yo me llevaré esto –añadió quitando el objeto de delante del chico, volviéndolo a envolver y guardándoselo en el bolso._

_María estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Era esplendida toda esa oscuridad que estaba bullendo debajo de la piel de Ryuji ansiando salir. María sabía que toda esa oscuridad reaccionaría ante un objeto que albergara mucha maldad. Fue una casualidad acordarse de que ese paquete la estaba esperando en casa de su abuelo. Así que contenta se puso de pie, cogió sus cosas y guio a su grupo afuera de la sala. Decidió que sería más rápido ir por el ascensor que los dejaría directamente en el parking subterráneo dónde Sebastian había aparcado su deportivo. Caminó en dirección al ascensor pero debía detenerse cada dos por tres ya que Kini y Sakura no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre lo que veían. Fue en una de esas cuando vio que Kawabata no los seguía._

_- ¿Dónde diablos está Kawabata-kun? –Preguntó María mientras un horrible presentimiento la asaltaba._

_No podría ser que… Corrió con todas sus fuerzas rezando para llegar a tiempo, no se preocupó de que los otros dos la siguieran, lo importante era que esa puerta no se abriese. Supo que era demasiado tarde cuando escuchó el grito de horror de una criada. Cuando llego al pasillo la puerta roja estaba abierta de par en par y el tigre que había acogido su abuelo había acorralado a Ryuji. María maldijo por lo bajo ya que nadie más que su abuelo y el veterinario a cargo podían acercarse sin temer ser comidos._

_- ¡Que nadie haga ningún movimiento brusco! ¡No atacará si no se siente amenazado! –Chilló María._

_Sorprendentemente todos le hicieron caso, María dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones muy lentamente. Era hora de idear un plan, ese tigre no tenía más de un año, por lo tanto no era tan peligroso como uno adulto, el problema residía en que lo habían torturado de una forma inhumana. Su abuelo contrató a un circo taiwanés para una de sus fiestas y ahí lo encontró, así que lo acogió en su casa mientras le buscaban un buen hogar de acogida, pero María sabía que su abuelo terminaría por quedárselo. Lo habían encerrado en esa habitación ya que era una pequeña jungla dónde el cachorro podría sentirse como en casa, esa era la única puerta que te llevaba a dentro, las otras eran de adorno, nunca habían instalado una medida de seguridad ya que el único animal peligroso que podría haber dentro era Natsuko. Sin embargo ahora estaban en problemas._

_- Tú –volvió a hablar María dirigiéndose a la empleada-. Lentamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos mete la mano en el bolsillo donde llevas el móvil personal que tenéis todos los empleados y pulsa el botón de alarma._

_La criada asintió y al cabo de unos agonizantes minutos pulsó la alarma. El tigre no paró de observarla pero no hizo ningún movimiento para atacarla. El problema era que seguía teniendo acorralado a Kawabata._

_- Vosotros dos caminad lentamente hacia atrás, sin hacer ruido y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, si os mira o se acerca parad y quedaos quietos, no respiréis y no le miréis a los ojos._

_Sus compañeros le hicieron caso y retrocedieron todo lo lento que pudieron, pero les fue imposible continuar haciéndolo ya que el tigre se giró amenazante a su dirección. María suspiró frustrada y le dieron ganas de chillar ante la impotencia que sentía. Levantó un poco la vista para hacer contacto visual con Kawabata y tranquilizarlo. Y en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos dorados conectaron con los verdes de él ella no vio nada de nerviosismo, ni miedo, ni desesperación debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, y por unos segundos creyó ver algo de culpabilidad bailando en sus orbes verdes. María perdió la calma, normalmente era una mujer fría y muy racional, aunque también podía llegar a ser extremadamente egoísta y malcriada, pero en esos momentos no lo iba a ser, dejó escapar toda su rabia y la concentró en el chico que los había metido en esa situación con el dichoso tigre. El animal empezó a descontrolarse, caminaba amenazante en círculos rugiendo a la chica y al insensato que había abierto la puerta. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que el presidente llegó con paso tranquilo y se paró justo al lado de su nieta._

_- El veterinario abuelo…_

_- Está en Tokyo, tardará demasiado en venir –contestó él mientras le colocaba en la espalda una pistola con dardos tranquilizantes, intentaré calmarlo, sino lo consigo dispara._

_Ella asintió y rezó a todo ser divino que se le vino a la cabeza para que su abuelo no sufriera daño alguno._

_- Shhh, tranquilo, ya pasó todo. Estas personas no quieren hacerte daño, son amigos. Shhhh ya pasó todo, ahora estás a salvo –dijo Takarda Lory mientras se acercaba lentamente al salvaje animal._

_El tigre parecía incómodo, como si quisiera restregarse entre las piernas del presidente pero también lanzarse contra la yugular de los otros que estaban ahí. Por fin Lory consiguió acercarse lo suficiente al animal como para estirar la mano y acariciarlo._

_- Eres un buen chico, nadie quiere hacerte daño, ya estás a salvo…_

_Nadie lo vio venir, el tigre perdió el control y atacó al abuelo de María, lo que pasó después fue como si todo se moviera a cámara lenta, su abuelo cayendo al suelo y sangrando, el tigre preparándose para volver a atacar, sus compañeros y la criada chillando del miedo, Kawabata inmóvil y tranquilo apoyado contra la pared y María sacando la pistola de detrás de su espalda y disparando al cuerpo anaranjado con rayas negras. La bestia perdió el conocimiento ipso facto los dardos impactaron en su cuerpo._

_Takarada Lory necesitó puntos en su mano derecha y un largo tratamiento pero por suerte no la perdió, el tigre no fue sacrificado pero el proceso de llevarlo a una reserva se agilizó, la criada presentó su dimisión dos días después y sus compañeros no volvieron a dirigirle la palabra. La apodaron con un sinfín de sobrenombres insultantes, a ella eso no le preocupaba, lo que de verdad la enfurecía es que se metieran con su abuelo, sólo por ese incidente se vio sometido a muchas detenciones por parte de la policía, a que muchos accionistas, actores, directores, fotógrafos, escenógrafos y cantantes se negaran a trabajar con él. Además que los medios de comunicación no paraban de inventarse historias, cada una peor que la anterior. Y lo peor de todo es que casi le quitan a Natsuko. María hubiera podido soportar un no te quiero, un no me interesa ser tu amigo, un no tengo el don, un te has equivocado María-chan, podría haber soportado un montón de un. Sin embargo, lo que nunca soportaría es que alguien para librarse de ella se metiera con su familia, su familia era sagrada, y cualquier idiota que se atreviera a dañarla pagaría las consecuencias, ella se encargaría de que deseara arder en el infierno._

- Oh dios mío María-chan, respira…

Kawabata Ryuji no había pasado más miedo en toda su vida, si ella se moría ahogada por la imprudencia de él no se lo perdonaría nunca. Cuando salió a la superficie maldijo a ese fantasma y a María por tener la habilidad de hace que dejara de concentrarse en lo que quería y perdiera los estribos, pero cuando vio que no salía el pánico empezó a dominarlo. No tardó mucho en sacarla pero había tragado demasiada agua, esa estúpida mujer... ¿¡Con todo el dinero que tenía no habría podido aprender a nadar?! Para su alivio ella empezó a escupir toda el agua que se había tragado y a respirar en profundas bocanadas. Ryuji sonrió de la alegría ¡No estaba muerta! Pero estaban a principios de primavera y el agua aún estaba muy fría, si no entraba en calor pronto podría resfriarse. Así que la ayudó a reponerse y cuando respiraba de una forma más pausada y regular la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su coche, abrió el maletero y sacó un par de mantas y una toalla.

- Puedes poner tu ropa mojada aquí –dijo vaciando una bolsa de deportes-. Sécate con esa toalla, tápate con las mantas y entra en el asiento del copiloto. Estará la calefacción encendida. Por nada del mundo salgas ¿De acuerdo?

Al ver que la chica asentía para indicar que lo había entendido la dejó para darle algo de intimidad, abrió el coche y activó el aire caliente, el cual lo puso al máximo. Sacó un par de utensilios de la parte de atrás y los llevó cerca de la casa, cuando volvió vio que María estaba envuelta en una manta y que se había colocado la toalla en forma de turbante en el pelo. Cerró el maletero y la ayudó a sentarse. Su corazón no paraba de martillear contra su pecho y su estómago se contraía por alguna razón, como si verla tan vulnerable despertara su instinto protector y a la vez quisiera que la Takarada María egocéntrica y malcriada volviera.

- Por favor no te muevas de aquí.

María volvió a asentir y él cerró la puerta y se marchó. Estaba en una especie de limbo, como si fuera consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba pero no sintiera nada. Kawabata la había salvado, y no sólo eso, la estaba cuidando, y esa amabilidad sólo hacía que en el corazón de María se despertaran sentimientos que ella había enterrado. Sentimientos que llevaban grabados el nombre de Kawabata Ryuji. Ella no había sido tan extrema como su onee-sama de haberse negado al amor, simplemente se lo había negado a ese idiota ¿Pero y si había tenido una razón de peso para hacer lo que hizo dos años atrás? Entonces la opinión de la chica cambiaría radicalmente, todo lo que había creído sobre él no sería más que una mentira. ¡Y encima el estúpido estaba tan mojado como ella y no se había cambiado de ropa!

- ¡Muy bien fantasma te voy a dar una última oportunidad! ¡O regresas a tu mundo por las buenas o lo haremos por las malas! ¡Tú elijes! –Chilló el exorcista que al parecer había dado la vuelta a toda la casa dibujando un círculo.

- ¡No me pienso ir! –Contestó de mala el fantasma.

- De acuerdo, si esa es tu voluntad ¡Perpárate!

María observó como Ryuji relajaba su postura y se quitaba el rosario. De repente una gran oscuridad empezó a fluir de su cuerpo y a su alrededor parecían danzar chispas. Él extendió su brazo derecho y abrió los ojos.

- ¡_Nunquam alma tui venerunt ad te iubeo mundi_! [N.A: Alma que nunca debiste venir a este mundo te ordeno que te vayas] –Exclamó mientras toda se formaba una barrera mística alrededor de la casa.

El fantasma pareció chillar de miedo y al cabo de unos segundos había vuelto a su mundo. María no podía creerlo ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Era un exorcista de verdad! Embelesada observó cómo se colocaba el rosario en la muñeca y toda esa gloriosa oscuridad volvía a su ser. Él se agachó y recogió sus cosas, y cuando se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección al coche la sonrisa de autosuficiencia y buen humor que curvaba sus labios acabó con todos los remordimientos y reproches de María y una cosa le quedó clara: estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Kawabata Ryuji.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, el asunto se complica y se pone interesante ¿no? :P La verdad es que me costó mucho averiguar qué podría hacer que una chica tan especial como María desistiera de hacer algo. No sé si me habrá quedad muy convincente pero si me hubiera pasado a mi querría que corriera la sangre del responsable.**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**¡Paz y amor!**


	4. Capitulo IV: Quédate a mi lado

**Ya sé que prometí a Hotaru y a Nybell que actualizaría como muy tarde ayer pero he estado algo ocupada... Creo que compensa el hecho de que este capítulo es bastante largo xD Sin nada más que añadir me despido y os dejo con la lectura. Muchas gracias por los reviews, los alerts y los follow.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Nybell del forum La Caja de Pandora.**

* * *

- ¿Estás enfadada?

Al hacer esa pregunta quedó clarísimo que Kawabata Ryuji no solía relacionarse con mujeres. No, porque cualquier hombre que estuviera como mínimo una cuarta parte de su tiempo con una sabría que a una mujer era peligroso preguntarle si estaba enfadada, un auténtico desastre si lo estaba de verdad, un suicidio si estaba enfadada contigo y tenías la osadía de preguntárselo, y el apocalipsis en el caso de que esa mujer fuera Takarada María y de que la hubieras obligado a dejar su nuevo deportivo en un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios, donde por cierto había una casa tradicional japonesa hermosa, formular la pregunta _¿Estás enfadada?_ Mostraba un claro desprecio por la propia vida humana y una predisposición insana de querer morir de la forma más lenta y sádica posible.

- No hablas porque estás enfadada ¿No?

Y si ya lo preguntabas por segunda vez consecutiva más te valía tener listo el testamento. Aunque Kawabata Ryuji estaba profundamente preocupado por la chica que estaba sentada en el sillón del copiloto. Acababa de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte y más aún le había enseñado parte de su verdadero ser, un ser oscuro que aborrecía e intentaba eliminar completamente de su cuerpo. Además había otra razón no tan profesional de que quisiera que le hablara, la echaba de menos, por increíble, o más bien surrealista, que eso pareciera. Takarada María se caracterizaba por una cosa, su pasión, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre lo hacía con pasión, incluso cuando te ignoraba lo hacía apasionadamente. Podías ver una chispa brillando en sus ojos, una chispa que te indicaba que Takarada María disfrutaba de su vida, que amaba la vida, y la oscuridad de Ryuji quería hacerse con esa chispa. Chispa que ahora había desaparecido por completo, tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida mientras estrujaba en sus pálidas y delicadas manos las mantas que la cubrían.

- Oye, ya me he disculpado por obligarte a dejar tu coche en esa casa, pero si de verdad no llevas nada de ropa bajo esas mantas no podrías conducir apropiadamente. Quiero decir que era tu cuerpo abrigado y a salvo de miradas indiscretas o tú conduciendo con tu cuerpo indecorosamente desnudo a la vista de todos –eso de indecorosamente desnudo no le gustó para nada.

- ¿Indecorosamente… desnudo? –murmuró la chica levantando la cabeza y mirando extrañada a Ryuji.

- Exacto, indecorosamente desnudo –continuó hablando.

En serio, debía dejar de decir indecorosamente desnudo, pero al parecer era la única cosa que funcionaba para sacarla de su letargo.

- Indecorosamente desnudo… Indecorosamente desnudo… -Genial, ahora María sólo hacía que pronunciar eso-. ¡Indecorosamente desnudo! –Chilló estallando de la risa-. ¿Por qué crees que me importaría estar indecorosamente desnuda? Además ¿Dé dónde has sacado eso de indecorosamente desnudo?

- Por pudor, por vergüenza, por amor a tu propio cuerpo ¿Tal vez? –contestó no muy convencido de querer que la conversación continuara, añoraba el silencio, no sabía por qué había querido que volviera a hablar, calladita estaba más bonita.

- Escúchame bien animal bípedo, porque sólo te lo diré una vez –genial, ahora sí que estaba enfadada-. Que una mujer no tenga vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo no significa que no lo ame o respete. Al contrario, es porque lo ama y está segura de sí misma que lo muestra sin vergüenza para que el mundo lo admire tal y como es. No hay nada de malo en ir _indecorosamente desnuda_ –añadió imitando su voz.

- Si lo defiendes tan apasionadamente debo deducir que has ido por ahí con tu cuerpo indecorosamente desnudo ¿No? –No entendía por qué de repente le parecía tan mala idea que la gente viera indecorosamente desnuda a su compañera de clase. ¡Si ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo!

- ¡Pues no vale listillo! Yo no ando por ahí indecorosamente desnuda, no soy una descerebrada ni una fresca –sin embargo el alivio duró poco en Ryuji-. Yo poso al natural.

- ¿Al natural? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre ir indecorosamente desnuda y posar al natural? Porque para mí no hay ninguna.

- Mira que eres cabezota. Posar al natural es mostrar tu cuerpo desnudo pero de una forma hermosa, no de una forma lasciva o provocadora, es arte por el arte. Para que tu cerebro de mosquito lo entienda te daré un ejemplo. ¿Dirías que las estatuas del renacimiento, las que lo están al menos, están indecorosamente desnudas?

- No –Ryuji tenía que reconocer que las estatuas desnudas del renacimiento no eran para nada indecorosas. Pero se negaba a dejarla ganar-. ¿Y se puede saber para qué o quién posas al natural? Seguro que si voy al museo nacional me encuentro una estatua tuya para el artista de la cual habrás posado al natural.

- Ufff qué machista que eres. No pienso contestarte a esa pregunta trozo de neandertal descerebrado.

Ryuji suspiró aliviado, al parecer había ganado esa discusión.

- Pensándolo mejor, sí que te diré para qué artista he posado al natural –como dicen hay dos formas de discutir con una mujer y ninguna de ellas te sirve para ganar-. Todas las veces que lo he hecho –eso en opinión del chico sonaba a demasiadas-. Ha sido para el mismo fotógrafo. Una vez fue con mi _onee-sama_ a los ocho años, también cuando nació su hija nos hicimos una las tres, cada año des de los dieciséis me saco una para recaudar fondos para alguna asociación benéfica, solemos hacer calendarios, pero este año decidimos probar algo diferente…

- Un momento ¿Cómo que solemos? ¿Hay más chicas que corren indecorosamente desnudas delante de un fotógrafo viejo verde?

- Kami-sama dame paciencia porque como se me acabe lo dejaré sin descendencia –la chica inspiró como si cogiera fuerzas y volvió a la discusión-. Primero, la gran fotógrafa Marie Anne Dupré no es ninguna vieja verde, es una de las mejores fotógrafas del s. XX y tenemos suerte que nos siga honrando con su presencia en el s. XXI. Segundo, no hay nada de malo en querer recaudar dinero para causas justas. Tercero, es un proyecto que llevamos a cabo las doce herederas más importantes de Japón. Cuarto, que algunas de ellas lo hagan para lucir y provocar no significa que yo también lo haga. Quinto…

- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Tú ganas. Tú ganas –admitió el chico su derrota.

- Claro que gano yo, estúpido, yo siempre gano –contestó María mientras centraba su vista en la autopista.

- Pero mira que eres creída.

- ¿Creída yo? –Cuestionó la nieta del presidente de LME sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba otra vez de ella-. Eres un cretino, un cabeza hueca, un…

- Hagamos una tregua ¿De acuerdo? –Ryuji no se veía capaz de soportar otra discusión con Takarada María.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que dejarás de ser un idiota insufrible?

- Sí, dejaré de ser un idiota insufrible hasta que volvamos a la Universidad –accedió el joven con los dientes apretados de rabia. ¿Es que esa chica tenía respuestas para todo? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer de todo una discusión? ¿Y por qué él lo disfrutaba tanto?

- De acuerdo, acepto la tregua –dijo la chica después de pensárselo un rato y un poco recelosa.

Estuvieron en silencio diez minutos, diez minutos que a Kawabata le parecieron gloriosos.

- Ya que estamos en una tregua ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos un poco mejor?

- ¿Por qué quieres que nos conozcamos mejor? –Ryuji estaba estupefacto, ¡Ella debía de odiarlo por lo de aquella vez!

- Creo que ésta será la única vez que entre nosotros dos haya una tregua y que podamos conversar amablemente. Así que creo que sería una gran oportunidad para nosotros hacernos preguntas y así intentar descubrir algo que nos agrade del otro ¿Qué te parece?

Una muy mala idea. Le parecía una terrible idea, pero no quería empezar otra discusión así que…

- Vale, pero nada de preguntas muy personales, una pregunta por turno y si nos incomoda podemos elegir no contestarla.

- Vale, empieza tú.

- Mmmm… ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito en las comidas?

- El picante, mientras más mejor. ¿Con qué salsa acompañarías un bistec?

- Con kétchup ¿Qué comida aborreces?

- Cualquiera que lleve pimiento. ¿Con qué acompañarías una hamburguesa, con un huevo frito o patatas?

- Con todo eso y kétchup ¿Qué libros te gusta leer?

- Los de terror y fantasía ¿Tienes alguna enfermiza y preocupante obsesión con el kétchup?

- No, simplemente me gusta demasiado…

Y así continuaron hasta llegar a Tokyo, era sorprendente lo que se podía averiguar de una persona durante una hora. Aprendió que María tomaba café por las mañanas ya que el té no le acababa de gustar, que le tenía un miedo atroz a los patos (según ella eran las criaturas más diabólicas de la tierra), que des de los dieciséis trabajaba en la empresa de su abuelo, que había empezado des de lo más bajo y había ido escalando poco a poco, que había hecho algún trabajo como actriz pero que pronto descubrió que eso no era lo suyo, que no sabía cantar, que le encantaba ver dibujos animados, que dormía con un viejo pijama con osos y corazones estampados que no enseñaba a nadie ni por la vida de su abuelo (y ella idolatraba a su abuelo), que su _onee-sama_ se había casado con su primer amor (se negó a darle el nombre), que era la madrina de su sobrina, que una vez cuando era pequeña le quitó, sin querer, la peluca a un importante hombre de negocios que quería invertir en la empresa de su padre y que algún día quería casarse y formar su propia familia. Una hora podía cambiar la opinión que tenías sobre una persona. Kawabata Ryuiji lo sabía de primera mano ya que en una hora había cambiado la opinión que tenía sobre Takarada María, y eso lo asustó. Takarada María ya no era una egocéntrica, ni una niña mimada, ni una prepotente. No. Ahora era una mujer con orgullo pero que podía ser amable y cariñosa, lo que antes le había parecido prepotencia ahora era seguridad. Y era muy lista, no era una niña tonta.

- Gracias por traerme a casa Ryuji-kun –dijo María mientras permitía que él le desabrochara el cinturón.

- De nada –contestó él.

Rápidamente salió y le abrió la puerta.

- Te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu casa –se ofreció él.

- No te preocupes, a estas horas no hay nadie. Sólo me llevaré mi bolso la ropa que llevaba puesta.. ¿Me harías el favor de tirármela, por favor?

- Claro.

- Antes de que te vayas –se apresuró a decir la joven-. Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. ¿Aún continúa nuestra tregua no, Ryuji-kun?

- Claro, aún no hemos ido a la Universidad, María-chan.

Mientras le hacía la pregunta María parecía tímida y algo nerviosa, él pensó que se veía adorable así, pero cuando le dio permiso su expresión cambió y lo miró con decisión, seguridad y una gran seriedad.

- Aquel día, dejaste el tigre suelto ¿Verdad? –Él asintió sin saber muy bien a qué venia esa pregunta-. Lo controlaste con tu don ¿No es así?

- Takarada-san yo…

- SÍ o no, la respuesta es muy sencilla Ryuji-kun, ¿sí o no controlaste al tigre con tu don?

- No es un don, es una maldición –respondió al cabo de un tenso momento-. Sí.

- Gracias –murmuró con una tímida sonrisa curvándole los labios-. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Tienes derecho a saber más ¿Por qué no preguntas?

- Porque tú no estás preparado para darme las respuestas –dijo mientras le apartaba suavemente un mechón de la cara-. Nos vemos en la Universidad, Ryuji-kun.

- Adiós, María- chan.

Kawabata-san llevaba dos días sin aparecer por la Universidad, María no quería engañarse, no iba a fingir que no estaba preocupada, porque lo estaba, y mucho. Tanto, que estaba atravesando la entrada del edificio dónde vivía su compañero. Mientras llamaba el ascensor se mordió el labio nerviosa, sabía que era peligroso hacer esa pregunta pero debía saberlo. Aún no iba a preguntarle el por qué, él no estaba listo para responder y la verdad ella no estaba segura de poder soportar la respuesta. ¡Pero debía saberlo! Debía preguntar. Sabía que no se le presentaría una oportunidad tan buena como esa, al fin y al cabo Kawabata creía que la idea de la tregua se le había ocurrido a él. Pero la verdad es que ella sabía que si lo llevaba al extremo él acabaría cediendo, le gustaba mucho, demasiado, estar tranquilo. El ascensor paró en seco cuando llegó al piso donde vivía y María salió del ascensor. Caminó con paso seguro por el pasillo hasta quedar en frente de la puerta.

_Kawabata Ryuji _rezaba una pequeña placa que estaba pegada en la puerta. Una puerta la separaba de volver a ver a Ryuji... No, Ryuji no, no podía llamarlo así, aún no, sino pasaría lo mismo de la otra vez, y ahora sí que no podría sobrevivir a que él la dejara. Inspiró hondo, se llenó de valor y sacó la llave maestra del edificio que había conseguido. Abrió sin hacer mucho ruido ya que podía ser que él estuviera durmiendo. Entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado, pero al dar dos pasos se tropezó con algo y tiró un montón de cosas por el camino.

- ¿Quién hay ahí? –Dijo Kawabata en un susurro-. ¿Eres tu nii-san?

A eso le siguió un ataque de tos que preocupó en sobremanera a María. Se quitó de encima todo lo que pudo e intentó volver a ponerse en pie, cuando lo consiguió estiró los brazos y buscó a tientas la pared, lamentablemente volvió a tropezar con algo.

- Mierda.

- María ¿Eres tu María?

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué tenía que llamarla con ese tono de necesidad y súplica? No debía enamorarse más ella, el que debía enamorarse era él, de ella.

- Kawabata-san enciende la luz por favor.

- María, María.

Escuchó como se levantaba y con paso lento arrastrar los pies hacía donde ella estaba. La luz parpadeó unos segundos y se vio obligada a entrecerrar los ojos hasta que estos se adaptaran, cuando lo hicieron buscó a Kawabata. Éste estaba apoyado contrala pared, envuelto en una manta, descalzo, con la cara roja por la fiebre y los ojos desenfocados.

- Yo… Te recuerdo… Te dejé en tu piso…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que le volvió a dar un ataque de tos. Ella se apresuró a levantarse y le puso la mano en su frente.

- Está muy caliente Kawabata-san…

- No… Tu mano es muy fría, y reconfortante.

El corazón de María dio un vuelco al ver como cerraba los ojos y relajaba sus facciones, como si ese simple gesto lo reconfortara.

- Vamos Kawabata-san, le llevaré a su cama y le daré unas medicinas.

María lo cogió con cuidado del brazo y se dejó guiar hacía donde suponía que estaba la única habitación de la casa. Pero el chico se detuvo de repente y se balanceó peligrosamente, como si se fuera a desmayar.

- Kawabata-san no se vaya, quédese conmigo…

- Ryuji, tú debes llamarme Ryuji –murmuró pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Él debió de darse cuenta de su cara de desconcierto, ya que esbozó una débil sonrisa y le acarició con suavidad una mejilla.

- Tenemos una tregua…

Pareció quedarse más tranquilo cuando ella asintió al acordarse.

- Vale, Ryuji.

Él asintió a su vez y volvió a dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez allí encendió la luz y dejó que María retirara la colcha y las sábanas y lo sentara.

- No te tumbes aún, toma esto –de su bolso sacó una botella con zumo de naranja natural con un poquito de miel y lo obligó a beberse la mitad. Mientras bebía le hizo tragarse una pastilla para bajar la fiebre. Después sacó un par de antibióticos que había comprado en la farmacia y le obligó a tomárselos. Para que se le quitara el mal sabor de la boca le dio un poquito más de zumo-. ¿Quieres algo para comer?

- No… Yo… Dormir… -Contestó acostándose y cerrando los ojos.

- Vale Ryuji-kun, te dejo dormir, yo me iré a…

- ¡No! –Exclamó de repente cogiéndole fuertemente la mano-. No me dejes, tu no, no me dejes por favor. No podría soportarlo, otra vez no, no me dejes por favor…

- Shhht, tranquilo, sólo iré a la cocina a prepararte algo muy rico para comer.

- No te vayas María…

La nieta del presidente notó la desesperación en su voz, debía calmarlo, algo muy profundo dentro de ella necesitaba consolarlo, algo que María no estaba preparada para analizar, ni enfrentarse, ni entender.

- Te juro que me quedaré a tu lado hasta que tú quieras.

- Siempre –se apresuró a contestar-. Quédate por siempre a mi lado, no te vayas.

Pareció que durante un momento aflojó el agarre pero volvió a apretar con fuerza. María se desesperó un poco, él debía dormir y ella ordenar y cocinar.

- Lo tengo, te daré algo que aprecio mucho así tendré que volver para buscarlo ¿De acuerdo? –La joven buscó durante un rato en su bolso y sacó un viejo muñeco de trapo del gran actor Tsuruga Ren-. Ren-kun te cuidará mientras yo esté cocinando.

Kawabata asintió y cogió el muñeco que ella le ofrecía.

- ¿Volverás a buscar esto? –Preguntó para asegurarse.

- Sí volveré a buscarlo… Y también volveré a por ti.

Pero el chico ya se había dormido y no escuchó esa última frase.

Ryuji se despertó extrañamente más descansado. Parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño intentando recordar qué había pasado. Había vuelto de dejar a María con la cabeza hecha un lío, se duchó, se puso el pijama, se fue a dormir y después de eso todo estaba confuso y borroso. Se acordaba de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo alguien entrando en su casa, un ruido, María pidiéndole que se quedara con ella y un muñeco de trapo de Tsuruga Ren. Ante eso levantó la mano y vio que lo tenía firmemente apretado en su mano. Lo soltó y con cuidado se sentó en la cama, cuando lo hizo una compresa le cayó en el regazo. Giró la cabeza y vio que en su mesita de noche había un cuenco con agua. La dejó ahí y con cuidado se levantó, se puso una manta por encima y se dirigió al salón. Una vez ahí se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta para recuperar fuerzas y se dio cuenta de que María estaba en su cocina, cocinando como era obvio, y tarareando una canción.

- ¿Lo que intentas tararear es una canción de los Bridge Rock?

Notó que hizo la pregunta con una voz muy grave y rasposa, tenía que conseguir un vaso de agua…

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera de la cama?! –Rugió su compañera de clase.

Él tuvo que contenerse para no reírse al verla con un delantal y una cuchara de madera en la mano, parecía una esposa que está echándole la bronca a su marido por llegar tarde a casa y borracho.

- ¡¿Que qué hago de pie?! ¡Tengo una pregunta mejor! ¡¿Por qué estás tú en mi casa?! ¡El que debería de estar enfadado soy yo!

- Uy discúlpeme eminencia por tener la osadía de venir a cuidarlo cuando está a un paso del hospital y a dos de la tumba.

- No estoy a un paso del hospital –murmuró a regañadientes mientras se dejaba arrastrar por María al sofá-. Y aún menos a dos pasos de la tumba.

- Quédate ahí quietecito y calladito, ahora te traigo la comida.

- Sí mi general.

Ella se fue con la frente alta y caminar seguro a la cocina, puso unas cuantas cosas en una bandeja y volvió a su lado.

- Mujer, ¿Qué has hecho con mi casa? –Él reprimió una sonrisa ya que estaba aprendiendo que disfrutaba haciéndola enfadar.

- ¡¿Cómo que mujer?! –Respondió ella indignada mientras le servía sopa en un cuenco-. ¡La he ordenado y limpiado que ya le hacía falta! No seas tan melodramático, calla y come.

Kawabata cogió con cuidado el bol con sopa de apio que ella le había dejado cerca de su lado de la mesa y lo probó con cuidado de no quemarse.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú? –Preguntó entre sorbo y sorbo.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Ya decía yo… Está salado.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras y comieras! ¡¿Y de qué te ríes?!

Ryuji tardó un poco en poder recuperar la compostura y poder responder a esa pregunta.

- De esta situación, ahora mismo parecemos una pareja de recién casados ¿María-chan, por qué estás tan roja?

Definitivamente Kawabata Ryuji no había vivido el suficiente tiempo entre mujeres. Además que con ese comentario dejaba claro que no entendía el corazón de una mujer japonesa, y aún menos el corazón de Takarada María.

- Calla y come, te he hecho algo de pollo para que tengas algo sólido en el estómago.

El resto de la comida la comió en silencio, la nieta del presidente aprovechó para ventilar la habitación, cambiar las sábanas y limpiarla un poco. Cuando Kawabata acabó se tomó la pastilla y los antibióticos y volvió a la cama, entre broma y chillido consiguió que María lo arropara y le cantara una nana.

- Takarada-san –dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido-. Siento mucho lo del tigre, pero era necesario.

- Lo sé –contestó ella dispuesta a irse.

- María-chan, muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta con cuidado para dejarlo dormir tranquilo y en paz. Cuando despertó supo que María se había ido ya que la casa estaba vacía, silenciosa, oscura y fría. Para asegurarse salió de la cama y la buscó, la llamó y encendió todas las luces. Volvió desolado a su habitación, ella se había ido, cada rincón de la casa clamaba que había estado allí, y su alma lloraba su ausencia.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué tal estuvo el capitulo? Creo que la espera valió la pena ¿no? x'D Las cosas se complican, algunas otras quedan claras, hay algunas que avanzan... Creo que Ryuji se redimió ¿no? Espero que ya no lo odien tanto y lo amen un poco :3 Pero no mucho que es de María y no quiero que se me enfade.**

**Debo deciros que en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá un personaje nuevo, que no será protagonista pero sí que nos llevará a la siguiente etapa de esta historia, como no soy muy mala diré que es una hermosa niña de pelo negro y ojos azules ¿Saben de quien se trata? ¿Qué es lo que hará? Esas dos preguntas se responderán en mi siguiente capitulo:****_ Ayuda inesperada_****.**

**Gracias por pasarte, por leer y por disfrutar, y si me dejas un comentario comentando qué te ha parecido y con tus teorías, sugerencias, tomatazos... Te lo agradeceré mucho más ^^ Saludos.**


	5. Capítulo V: Ayuda inesperada

**¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo ¿No? xD Lamento no haber actualizado antes,ha sido una semana difícil y he tenido que ir posponiendo escribir este capítulo, pero como iba atrasada decidí no partirlo en dos como había sido mi intención inicial. Gracias por los reviews y disfrutar leyendo. Alguien me dijo que el capitulo anterior me quedó genial y que por eso me levantó los dos pulgares de sus manos, espero que con este pueda levantar hasta los de los pies (Porque el dedo gordo es el pulgar del pie ¿No? xD).**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Nybell del forum La Caja De Pandora (LCDP).**

* * *

Ryuji llevaba una semana en la Universidad. Una semana horrible y más larga que el Everest. Sorprendentemente se había recuperado del resfriado con apenas dos días de reposo, aunque él estaba convencido que se lo debía a la deliciosa comida que le había dejado María en el frigorífico. Lo que le dijo que estaba salada era sólo para molestarla y ver qué cara ponía. Así que volvió puntual a sus clases, pidió los apuntes a uno de sus compañeros con el que se llevaba bastante bien y se puso al día. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que apareció María por la puerta de la clase. No era muy difícil distinguirla, con esa rubia y rizada cabellera destacaba en seguida, además que era la única que llevaba zapatos de tacón y caminaba como si fuera una reina, con paso firme y la frente bien alta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio aparecer y su estómago se encogió por la expectación _¡Aquí estoy mírame!_ Parecía que gritaba cada poro de su ser. Sin embargo ella no se giró, pasó de largo, sorteando y esquivando estudiantes y fulminando a alguno con su mirada, y se sentó en su sitio, en esa silla con esa mesa dónde siempre se sentaba, a primera fila, en la otra punta de la clase, lo más alejada de él que podía.

Él se enfadó mucho cuando vio eso ¿Es que todo lo que habían pasado no significaba nada para ella? Porque para él las cosas habían cambiado, mucho, quizás demasiado, pero no iba a comportarse como un niño y a huir de su problema, se enfrentaría a él como el adulto que era. Pero ella sería la que hablaría con él primero, él no pensaba empezar una conversación por las buenas con ella. Takarada María tenía que demostrar que ella también quería ser su amiga.

Así que empezó con su plan, buscó todas las excusas que pudo para acabar accidentalmente cerca de ella. Por ejemplo cuando se puso a su lado en la cola para pedir la comida, hizo lo más impensable, cogió el último pan con nueces que había en la cesta del pan. Notó como durante unos segundos la chica temblaba de rabia, pero se calmó y siguió ignorándolo. Ryuji se maldijo por no haber acertado, dijo lo que iba a comer y esperó a que se lo sirvieran, justo cuando iba a coger el cuenco de ramen algo impactó contra este y se le cayó encima. Se giró y vio que la nieta del presidente de LME había accidentalmente tirado su bol cuando fue a coger su ensalada César. Como disculpa la única cosa que recibió de su parte fue una mirada fulminante y un ligero empujón. Lo volvió a intentar cuando salían de su última clase, intentó chocar accidentalmente con ella pero se recuperó en el último segundo. Hecho que le hizo ganarse un buen pisotón con esos tacones que llevaba. Al día siguiente la estaba siguiendo por los pasillos esperando su oportunidad pero ella pasó cerca de un hombre que llevaba muchos impresos y se los tiró, fue rápida en esconderse y el encargado de asumir la responsabilidad fue él.

Y esa había sido su semana, intentar llamar la atención de María y fracasar estrepitosamente. Y justo ahora empezaba a pensar que quizás su táctica no hubiera sido del todo adecuada. Era viernes, su última oportunidad antes de que empezara el largo fin de semana, y esta vez haría las cosas bien ¡Pero llevaba todo el día sin verla!

- Ay.

Ryuji sintió como algo chocaba contra sus pies y se caía al suelo, bajó la vista y vio que se había tropezado con una niña de pelo negro rizado y vestida como una gothic lolita en miniatura.

- Lo siento pequeña no miraba por dónde caminaba –dijo él algo culpable y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

La niña levantó la cabeza y asintió como si lo disculpara. Ésta tenía unos profundos ojos azules que lo dejaron hipnotizado por unos segundos.

- ¿Te has perdido? –Preguntó él ya que era imposible que estuviera en la Universidad ella sola.

- No, aquí está la reina de las hadas–contestó ella enseñándole lo que parecía ser un muñeco de felpa de una mujer.

- Ya veo ¿Y estaba alguien más contigo y la reina de las hadas?

- Sí, la Ma de Saori –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía la falda de su vestido negro.

- ¿Tu madre? –No era raro que algunas estudiantes que eran madres trajeran a sus hijos y los dejaran en la biblioteca haciendo deberes o con algún compañero de clases que le hacía de canguro a cambio de los apuntes.

- Ma –siguió diciendo ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

Sin embargo a la niña no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que se escuchó un potente grito.

- ¡Saori!

Entre las cabezas de los estudiantes sobresalía una cabeza rubia que parecía estar dando saltos para ver mejor. De repente pareció que se fijó en ellos y empezó a caminar hacia ellos apartando estudiantes. Cuando llegó a su lado Ryuji se dio cuenta que era María, ella sin dudarlo se agachó y cogió a la pequeña en brazos.

- ¡Hizuri Saori me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Si te digo que te sientes y me esperes te sientas y me esperas!

- Pero Ma-chan la reina de las hadas quería dar un paseo.

- Me da igual lo que quisiera la reina de las hadas, no puedes irte sin avisar ¿Y si te pierdes? ¿Y si te encuentra un Beagle devorador de hadas? Qué diría mi _onee-sama_…

- Pero Saori se ha encontrado con un hada Ma-chan –la cortó la niña señalándolo.

La nieta del presidente se fijó hacía dónde señalaba su ahijada y se topó con la figura de Kawabata Ryuji, genial, y ella que pensaba que su día no podía ir a peor…

- Gracias por cuidar de mi ahijada.

Él tuvo que contener la risa ya que María tardó al menos cinco minutos en tragarse su orgullo y decir esas palabras como si se estuviera atragantando. Ryuji sabía que no debía disfrutar con eso pero lo hacía…

- Ma-chan, Saori quiere que el hada venga a su fiesta.

- ¿Qué? –María esperaba haber escuchado mal.

- Hada-san, ven a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Saori.

- Saori-chan, no creo que Ma-chan quiera que vaya –contestó él mientras se inclinaba un poco y acercaba su cara para hablarle más de cerca.

- Pero el cumpleaños de Ma-chan ya pasó, hoy es el de Saori, y papá dice que Saori puede invitar a quien quiera a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Saori seguro que Kawabata-san ya tenía planes para hoy –por nada del mundo quería que Ryuji fuera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su ahijada.

- ¿Kawabata-san, tiene planes para hoy? –Preguntó la niña mientras María la dejaba en el suelo.

- No, ninguno.

- ¡Entonces puede venir a la fiesta de Saori! –Chilló emocionada mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

- Saori son 6 horas de camino hasta Kioto y no nos queda tiempo para pasar por el apartamento de Kawabata-san a que coja sus cosas. Te prometo que cuando volvamos te llevaré a verlo.

- ¡Saori se lo dirá a papá Ma-chan!

- No, no se lo dirás –esperaba que Ren fuera comprensivo y no hiciera muchas preguntas…

- ¡Tsuruga Ren el papá de Saori se enfadará mucho porque Kawabata-san no viene con ella!

María supo en ese instante que Ryujii debía ir con ellas ya que su adorada ahijada se había cargado su tapadera, los estudiantes empezaban a galoparse a su alrededor murmurando cosas como _Es la hija de Tsuruga Ren_, sabía que los periodistas no tardarían en llegar así que actuó tan rápido como pudo, volvió a coger a su ahijada en brazos, con la otra cogió la mano de Kawabata y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegaron a su deportivo sentó a su ahijada rápidamente en el asiento trasero en su silla especial, empujó a dentro a su compañero, se metió en el coche y arrancó todo lo rápido que pudo. Decidió que lo mejor era ponerse ya en marcha hacía Kioto así que cogió el desvió y se preparó para lo que sería un viaje muy largo.

- Kawabata-san ¿Puede Saori llamarlo por su nombre? –Rompió el silencio la hija de Ren.

- Claro, puedes llamarme Ryuji.

Ryuji estaba encantado con la niña. En esos momentos habían parado en una ciudad para repostar gasolina y comprar algo de comer. María había buscado la zona comercial y le había dado dinero para que se comprara ropa para pasar el fin de semana con ellos. Él aceptó ya que con lo que llevaba encima no le alcanzaba ni para una camiseta. Saori se había ofrecido a ir con él y después de comer algo, hamburguesa con un huevo frito encima, se había ido a comprar. María había desaparecido como por arte de magia después de despedirlos y recordarles veinte mil veces que tenían treinta minutos. Veinte minutos después estaba pagando y con Saori en brazos ya que estaba cansada.

- Ryuji-kun no te preocupes por comprarle un regalo a Saori. Con que vengas a la fiesta de Saori es suficiente.

- Pero habrá algo que Saori quiera que yo pueda darle ¿No?

- Saori se lo pensará y te lo dirá más tarde –contestó la niña después de pensárselo un rato.

Cogió las bolsas con la mano libre y se dirigió con Saori en brazos al lugar dónde habían quedado con María. Cinco minutos después apareció la chófer y se volvieron a poner en marcha. María estaba claramente enfadada, ya que tenía los labios y el entrecejo fruncido. Antes de entrar le había dicho en un susurro letal que ella misma se encargaría que mañana subiera al primer tren que saliera para Tokyo, incluso que le pagaría un avión si así conseguía que desapareciera de su fin de semana. Por suerte Saori les interrumpió y no paró de parlotear durante el resto del viaje. Así que el viaje le pasó bastante rápido, cuando llegaron a Kioto María paró para comprar un par de cosas que faltaban para la fiesta, Saori y él miraron un escaparate con peluches mientras la esperaban. Finalmente, después de casi siete horas de viaje, llegaron a la casa de Saori a las diez de la noche aproximadamente. María abrió la puerta del parquin con un control remoto y aparcó dentro. Salió del coche y sacó a Saori que se había quedado dormida. Entraron en la casa y ella llevó la pequeña a su cuarto y lo dejó a él en la habitación de invitados. Desgraciadamente se durmió en seguida y no le dio tiempo a hablar con María.

Takarada María estaba con un humor de perros rabiosos salidos del infierno. Hacía dos semanas creía que Kawabata Ryuji era un cretino. Nunca pensó que cambiaría de opinión, pero Kami-sama sabía que lo había hecho, ahora le parecía un soberano cretino. Un auténtico, un completo y un soberano cretino. Y para colmo de males ese soberano cretino se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una de las camas de arriba. Al recordarlo empezó a barrer con más fuerza, quería hacer tanto ruido como fuera posible, y así se despertaría y podría irse por fin a Tokyo dónde debería estar. Sin embargo se acordó de que Saori también se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una de las camas de arriba, así que volvió a barrer en silencio. Estúpido, si se hubiera levantado cuando ella lo fue a despertar ahora estaría cómodamente viajando a Tokyo. Aunque al acordarse sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, despertarlo para que abordara el tren de las seis de la mañana quizás era exagerar mucho. Y claro, también se acordó cuando él la miró con los ojos del diablo más malvado que mira a la pobre, desgraciada e insensata alma que ha osado respirar en su presencia. No se iba a engañar, si esa mirada no hubiera estado dirigida a ella la hubiera disfrutado, pero claro, como lo estaba, eso la había puesto de peor humor.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa! –Chilló una contenta Hizuri Kyoko entrando por la puerta de su casa.

- Shhht onee-sama, Saori está durmiendo –se apresuró a susurrar María mientras corría a taparle la boca.

- Yo… lo siento… no quería despertar a mi hermosa princesita… ¡Perdóname mi linda Saori!

- Kyoko cálmate, sólo lo estás estropeando –murmuró Hizuri Kuon mientras cogía de los hombros a su esposa y la intentaba reconfortar-. ¿Cómo ha ido todo María-chan? ¿Ha habido algún problema?

- Resulta que el problema tiene nombre y apellido Ren-kun –contestó con una aura asesina detrás de ella.

- No habrá sido por culpa de Saori ¿Verdad? A veces se pone muy difícil –murmuró Kyoko preocupada.

- No voy a negar que tiene parte de culpa en la situación pero no… El criminal que buscamos es otra persona.

- Ay dios mío, ¿Alguien la reconoció? Pero si siempre le pones esas ropas oscuras de muñeca psicópata y nadie la reconoce…

- Primero, no son ropas de muñecas psicópata, son de gothic lolita y a Saori le encantan, además que estás super adorable y dan ganas de matarla de un abrazo y de besos…

- Yo también pienso lo mismo –dijo la que una vez fue el primer miembro de la sección LoveME.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Saori acabó de bajar las escaleras corriendo y se tiró a los brazos de Kyoko.

- ¡Buenos días princesa! –Exclamó la reciente coronada primera actriz de LME mientras daba vueltas con su hija en brazos.

- ¡Kyoko deberías de tener más cuidado! Piensa en el bebé… -Ren se apresuró a coger a su hija en brazos mientras a Kyoko se le ponía la cara verde a causa de las vueltas.

- ¡Saori no se acordaba de su hermanito! ¿Estás bien Otooto de Saori?

- ¿No es un poco pronto para saber si es niño o niña? –Preguntó Ryuji mientras se colocaba al lado de María y se fijaba en la para nada abultada barriga de la actriz Mogami Kyoko.

- María-chan ¿Quién es tu amigo? –Se interesó su _onee-sama_ después de recuperarse del mareo.

- Onee-sama, Ren-kun, os presento a Kawabata Ryuji un compañero de clase…

- ¡Y el prometido de Saori! –Chilló su ahijada mientras aplaudía contenta-. Pero Saori sólo tiene cuatro años Ryuji-kun, tendrás que esperar un poquito más para que se puedan casar, como papá y mamá.

- Hija ¿Qué quieres decir con prometido y con casarte como papá y mamá?

Si alguien no conocía a Tsuruga Ren, o a Hizuri Kuon para la familia y sus más cercanos amigos, podría parecerle que en esos momentos era muy feliz y que la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios era sincera. Pero para alguien como Ryuji no era más que una fachada, ya que en la pared podía ver reflejada la sombra oscura y maligna que estaba proyectando al mundo mortal al escuchar que su hija de cuatro años tenía un prometido de veintiuno. Ryuji podía llegar a comprender la situación, y sentir cierta lástima por él, pero su vida estaba en peligro, y eso alertó a su oscuridad.

- Ayer Saori conoció a Ryuji-kun en la Universidad dónde estudia Ma-chan, y cuando Ma-chan la acostó ella preguntó si Ma-chan y Ryuji-kun eran novios como papá y mamá, y Ma-chan dijo que no, y Saori preguntó si Ma-chan y Ryuji-kun se querían y Ma-chan volvió a decir que no. Así que Saori puede casarse con Ryuji-kun y convertirse en Kawabata Saori ¿A qué suena bien?

- No –contestó Ren preparando toda su oscuridad para atacar al joven.

- Uff ¿Soy la única que tiene hambre? –Se introdujo Kyoko en la conversación mientras se ponía una mano en el estómago-. Se me olvidó cómo era eso de comer por dos. Ren cariño ¿Por qué no vas al piso de arriba y deshaces nuestras maletas? Yo prepararé el desayuno.

- Tengo una idea mejor, tu prepara el desayuno y yo de mientras tendré una larga conversación con Kawabata-san en el jardín –contestó Ren después de dejar a su hija en el suelo y de que su aura se volviera más oscura.

- Querrás decir monólogo. Y no, no lo tendrás, Kawabata-san es nuestro invitado y no dejaré que lo desangres en mi jardín, esta tarde tenemos invitados y sería un inconveniente que se encontraran algo que no deben.

Para Ryuji fue un momento increíble, pudo confirmar algo que ya sabía, Mogami Kyoko había sido maldecida como él, pero ella podía controlarlo, ya que su oscuridad tenía la forma de unos demonios que hicieron retroceder a la de su marido y la hicieron regresar al interior de su cuerpo. Después de eso el primer actor de LME subió a regañadientes al piso superior a deshacer el equipaje. Él se dejó guiar hasta la cocina y se sentó en el taburete que le indicó Kyoko-san, ella le había pedido que la llamara por su nombre, y esperó a que el desayuno fuera servido. Por suerte María ya había hecho la mayor parte y sólo faltaba poner la mesa, acabar de cocinar el pescado y servirlo.

- A la mamá de Saori le gusta mucho la comida tradicional japonesa –le explicó la niña que se había sentado entre él y María-. Pero su plato favorito son las hamburguesas con un huevo frito encima.

- Ryuji-kun, siento las molestias que mi hija haya podido causarte –se disculpó la madre de la criatura mientras servía los boles con el arroz.

- No se preocupe Kyoko-san, Saori es muy amable y simpática, debe de sentirse orgullosa de ella –Kyoko se puso roja ante el cumplido y se giró rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, después de tantos años le seguía costando aceptar los cumplidos-. Kyoko-san, si no es mucha molestia… ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

- Claro Ryuji-kun.

- ¿Sería tan amable de firmarme un autógrafo? La admiro como actriz des de que hizo ese ángel en el PV de Fuwa Sho.

- Niñato si quieres seguir con vida no pronuncies el detestable nombre de ese estúpido cantante de pacotilla bajo mi techo –la voz de Tsuruga Ren le llegó como un susurro letal.

- Querido, qué rápido que has sido deshaciendo el equipaje –dijo Kyoko mientras estampaba con fuerza el bol lleno de arroz en la mesa-. Te estábamos esperando ¿Por qué no te sientas lejos de Ryuji-kun? Ahora, rápido que no tenemos todo el día para desayunar. Por supuesto será un placer darte un autógrafo.

- Ryuji-kun ¿Has tenido muchas fiestas de cumpleaños? Esta es la primera en la que Saori invita a sus amigos de la escuela. Mamá y papá nunca tuvieron una a los cuatro años.

- Sí, mi nii-san siempre se encargaba de que en mi cumpleaños vinieran todos mis amigos y me hacía una gran fiesta sorpresa.

- Entonces en la fiesta sólo estabais tú y tu nii-san -comentó María mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

- Claro, como eres una niña rica podías darte el lujo de invitar a todos los niños de Japón a tu cumpleaños ¿no?

- Que sepas jirafa de ojos ortopédicos que por unas dolorosas circunstancias personales durante un tiempo no celebré mi cumpleaños. ¡Pero si hubiera invitado a todos los niños de Japón hubieran venido encantados!

- ¡Si yo hubiera celebrado el cumpleaños el mismo día que tu seguro que habrían venido al mío, orejas con cera!

- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

- Así que tienes mucha experiencia en fiestas de cumpleaños Ryuji-kun… -habló Hizuri Kyoko mientras dejaba los palillos a un lado-. Es maravilloso.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ren que parecía que le hubieran dicho que su nueva película, un thriller policial, no había recaudado el dinero previsto y los espectadores habían dicho que era la peor de todos los tiempos.

- Eso ¿Por qué _onee-sama_? –Secundó la pregunta Takarada María con un extraño presentimiento.

- Ninguno de nosotros tiene experiencia organizando fiestas de cumpleaños –_o no, o no… Que no lo diga, kami-sama que no lo diga_, rezaron Ren y María a la vez-. Ninguno de nosotros, excepto Ryuji-kun –_Nooooo_-. ¿Serias tan amable de quedarte y ayudarnos a preparar la fiesta de Saori? ¿Por favor?

- ¡Di que sí di que sí Ryuji-kun! A Saori le haría muy feliz que dijeras que sí.

- Claro, ningún problema. Soy vuestro hombre.

Y así es como se firma un pacto con el diablo, pensó Ryuji evitando mirar esos dos pares de ojos que brillaban con la clara intención de matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa y después enterrarlo en el jardín de esa casa. Ojalá lo enterraran junto a los rosales, los capullos eran de un hermoso color rojo…

- Deberías haberte quedado callado, a estas horas ya estarías a mitad de camino de Tokyo ¿Tenías que decir qué sí? Por una vez en tu vida deberías haber dejado de ser tan caballeroso.

Ryuji no quería contestarle a María, la verdad es que había decidido hacer voto de silencio hasta volver a Tokyo, porque había comprobado que si hablaba la fastidiaba y tenía más posibilidades de acabar el día enterrado en el jardín de Hizuri Kuon que de volver a Tokyo sano y salvo, y si lo enterraban no tendría por qué estar muerto…

- Podrías tener la decencia de contestarme cuando te hablo.

- No, no quieres que te conteste, sólo descargar tu frustración y enfado en mí. Y acabarás antes si me quedo callado ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me has pegado?

- Calla y entra a la casa.

María después de desayunar había acorralado a Kyoko y le había preguntado por qué lo había invitado. Ella simplemente sonrió y le contestó que ese chico les gustaba a su hija y a ella, y que podía quedarse. Y como era su casa ella podía decidir quién se quedaba y quien se iba. Una mujer siempre manda en su casa, sea del país que sea.

- Ren, ¿por qué no ayudas a Ryuji-kun a poner los globos y la decoración?

- ¿Y dejarte a ti sola en la cocina? ¿No estarás pensando en saltarte la dieta?

- ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso! ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Sí, tú eres demasiado noble para comprarte comida a escondidas –concedió Ren-. Pero hay alguien que no lo es –añadió refiriéndose a María.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que Yashiro-san, la mánager de Kyoko, mi abuelo y tu padre me maten por ayudarla a saltarse la dieta? No gracias. Pero si te sientes más tranquilo puedes revisar las bolsas y meter las manos en medio de la tarta.

- Papá, no estropees el pastel de Saori. Saori ayudará a su prometido y a su papá.

Tsuruga Ren tuvo que obedecer a regañadientes y se sentó en el sofá a inflar globos mientras le enseñaba a su hija como hacerlo. Ryuji decidió que lo mejor era salir al jardín y empezar a inflar el castillo, así podría evitar agrandar la furia de Tsuruga Ren y vivir un poco más.

- ¡Odio mi vida! –Chilló Mogami Kyoko mientras se sentaba derrotada en una silla de la cocina.

- Es tu culpa, haber les dicho que no _onee-sama_.

- ¡Y lo dije! Yo no quiero hacer una estúpida dieta especial para embarazadas. Me da igual engordar cincuenta quilos por tener otro bebé. Lo tengo porque quiero, porque amo a mi marido, a mi hija y a mí misma. Si los engordo ya los rebajaré, quiero darle a mi hijo lo que me pida, no quiero levantarme a las tres de la mañana y comer fruta cuando mi hijo me pide helado de chocolate y fideos tailandeses –paró de hablar ya que le dio un buen mordisco a la hamburguesa que María le había traído de contrabando-. Por suerte nunca entra en la cocina y ha visto que el pastel de Saori ya estaba comprado, gracias por encargarte de encargarlo en esa tienda.

- Sí, la verdad es que se extrañaron mucho cuando pedí que hicieran doscientos quilómetros en coche e hicieran el pastel aquí –la joven no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la cara del pastelero jefe-. Pero cuando les enseñé el cheque no hubo más preguntas e hicieron lo que les pedí.

- Me alegro…. ¡Esta hamburguesa está deliciosa!

- En el cajón de la fruta he escondido un envase con rollitos y otro con fideos fritos con gambas. Puedes comértelo cuando Ren-kun vaya a dejar a los amigos de Saori a su casa, déjalos en la basura y ya lo tiraré yo antes de que él vuelva –mientras hablaba estaba guardando toda la comida que habían comprado con Ryuji-. Los ingredientes para la comida los dejo en la nevera onee-sama, el pan y los ingredientes para los sándwich los dejaré en la mesa, igual que las patatas de bolsa y las pizzas las meteré en el congelador… Los vasos, platos y servilletas se los dejaré aquí a Ryuji…

- Así que Ryuji ¿eh? Me da la impresión que sois muy amigos tú y ese chico.

- Tampoco tanto, nuestros caminos se han cruzado un par de veces. Fue casualidad que me lo encontrara con Saori.

- ¡O quizás fue el destino!

- Calla, o le diré a Ren que mire en el cajón de la fruta –replicó María sonrojada-. Y date prisa, necesito tus dotes culinarias para preparar los onigiris.

Ren estaba confuso, también estaba enfadado, pero en esos momentos se encontraba más confuso que enfadado. Siendo sinceros, no tenía nada en contra de Kawabata Ryuji, era un buen chico, educado, amable y simpático. Parecía llevarse bastante bien con María, vale sí, discutían pero eso era normal, además en su opinión era justo lo que necesitaba ella, alguien que le llevara la contraria y no dejara que se pasase. Siempre lo había pensado, ella necesitaba un hombre con personalidad, que no se dejara pisar pero que no le faltara al respeto. Y por eso estaba confundido Ren, cuando había mucha gente alrededor parecían quererse matar, como en el desayuno, pero ahora que los miraba bien, no se lo parecía. Como el chico era listo sabía que no le convenía estar a solas con él colgando globos, no es que fuera un padre sobreprotector, pero que su hija de apenas cuatro años le dijera que tenía un prometido y que quería casarse como papá y mamá lo había puesto de los nervios. Así que Kawabata-san había optado por una retirada a tiempo y había huido al jardín, _qué oportuno_, pensó Ren, _justo dónde había planeado enterrarlo_. Por supuesto dejó que pasara una hora para no parecer tan sospechoso, le enseñó a Saori a inflar globos y se encargó de colgarlos y colocar las guirnaldas. Dejó a su hija enganchando unas pegatinas de hadas en algunos globos y se dirigió al jardín, lamentablemente se le adelantaron.

- Toma, te he traído un poco de té para que te hidrates.

Ryuji había estado limpiando el jardín y arreglándolo para que los niños no se hicieran daño.

- Gracias.

Se paró ya que estaba extendiendo el castillo inflable y tomó con cuidado el vaso que le ofrecía la nieta del presidente.

- ¿Tú ya has bebido? No te descuides que estar en la cocina también deshidrata mucho.

- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes por mí. He bebido un poco de zumo que mi _onee-sama_ se hizo.

- Tonta, eso fue hace más de una hora, toma, bebe un poco.

- No soy una niña…

- No, no lo eres pero debes beber algo. Me he fijado que lleváis mucho rato con las ventanas abiertas de par en par y que sale bastante vapor, además tu cara está muy roja. Dentro debe de hacer un calor de mil demonios. Bebe.

María aceptó el vaso y se acabó el contenido de un solo sorbo. Algo sonrojada le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar más té y algo para que comiera.

- ¿Ves lo mismo que yo no?

Ren dio un pequeño bote, no se había dado cuenta de que su mujer estaba a su lado tendiéndole un vaso con té.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vemos querida? –Preguntó mientras cogía el vaso y le pasaba un brazo por su cintura.

- ¡Es que estás ciego! Se quieren… Creo que nuestra María-chan ha encontrado su Príncipe Oscuro…

- ¡¿Hizuri Kyoko estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo?! ¿Cómo es posible que el primer miembro de la sección LoveME esté suspirando embelesada ante una pareja enamorada? ¿No me sorprenderás ahora haciéndote casamentera, verdad?

- No tonto –contestó ella mientras se reía-. Pero encontrar a la persona adecuada lo cambia todo ¿No te acuerdas como cambiamos tu y yo cuando nos conocimos? _Nii-san_ qué mala memoria tienes.

- Tienes razón Kyoko, conocer a la persona a la que estás destinado lo cambia todo –susurró él mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

- ¿Eso significa que Saori ya no podrá casarse con Ryuji-kun? –Interrogó Saori a su padre mientras se agarraba de los pantalones que Tsuruga Ren llevaba puestos-. Parece que Ma-chan se divierte.

En efecto era verdad, ya que María se estaba riendo y Ryuji también. Además sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos María secaba la frente de Ryuji mientras este estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante muy cerca de la cara de su compañera de clases.

- No Saori, pero puedes seguir diciendo que quieres casarte con él y es tu prometido. Esto sólo será un secreto entre nosotros cuatro ¿Vale? Yo le diré a tu hermanito que no diga nada.

- ¡De acuerdo! Papá sigamos inflando globos, a Saori le gusta inflar globos. Después Saori te dejará ver el vestido que llevará en su fiesta.

- Vale, pero prométeme que nunca jamás tendrás novio –contestó Ren mientras se dejaba guiar de vuelta al salón.

Quién le iba a decir que tener una hija tan guapa y maravillosa como su Kyoko iba a provocar le tantos ataques y preocupaciones…

Quién le iba a decir a Kawabata Ryuji que asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hizuri Saori iba a ser tan malo para su salud… No se quejaba de la faena física que tuvo que hacer, como montar el castillo, o poner las mesas y las sillas, y jugar con un montón de niños hiperactivos cuando empezaron a llegar. Tsuruga Ren se había encargado de arreglar las cosas dentro de la casa ya que iban a venir a comer unos amigos de la familia con ellos. Los primeros en llegar fueron los abuelos de Saori, Hizuri Kuu y su esposa Julliena, después aparecieron los dueños de un Darumaya dónde Kyoko trabajaba antes de convertirse en actriz y que gracias a eso había aumentado su popularidad. Seguidamente llegó Kotonami Kanae con el grupo de rock del momento, los Bridge Rock, ya que sorprendentemente para todos se había casado con el vocalista del grupo. Amamiya Chiori llegó del brazo de su prometido, un antiguo fan que había decidido convertirse en director cuando la vio actuar por primera vez en el drama que la hizo famosa. Yashiro llegó con la mánager de Kyoko, una mujer llamada Aihara Akane, o como la conocían la mayoría de la gente la mánager de hierro. Era completamente opuesta a Yashiro Yukihito, aunque Kyoko y ella se llevaban muy bien, Akane había sido como una hermana mayor, casi como una madre. Y también mantenía una extraña relación con el mánager de Ren, quizás la frase que le susurró Kyoko-san en la oreja de _los polos opuestos se atraen _era verdad.

- Acaba de llegar un paquete para la señorita Hizuri Saori -dijo el primer actor de LME entrando en el salón llevando en un carrito una gran caja de madera-. Parece que es del bisabuelo Lory y de Ten.

- ¡Saori quiere abrirlo! La bisabulea Ten le dijo a Saori que estaría con el presidente en Hawaii. Seguro que le han enviado a Saori un profesor para que aprenda a bailar el hula.

La niña tiró del lazo que envolvía la caja y de repente empezó a sonar una marcha imperial, se abrió y aparecieron el presidente de LME, su esposa Jelly Woods y Sebastian.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Saori! -chilló la pareja mientras Sebastian tiraba confeti y hacía sonar una pequeña trompeta.

- ¡Bisabuelos! -Exclamó contenta la pequeña mientras extendía sus brazos para que Takarada Lory la cogiera y se la pusiera sobre los hombros.

- Te hemos traído un hermoso adorno para el pelo pequeña Saori -dijo Jelly Woods mientras se lo ponía en el pelo a la niña.

- ¡Y para los demás unos hermosos collares de flores! Sebastian, repártelos -dijo Lory mientras se ponía a dar vueltas por la habitación con Saori a los hombros.

Sebastian fiel y obediente, y vestido como un payaso, repartió los collares entre los invitados pero cuando llegó el turno de Ryuji se detuvo.

- ¡Alto Sebastian! -Detuvo a su amigo Lory-. Este chico... Este chico... -Dejó a la hija de Kuon y Kyoko en el suelo y se acercó a Kawabata-. Este chico... ¡Es mejor que le des el collar de flores blancas! ¿Ves? Combina mejor con el tono de su piel.

El chico casi sufre un ataque al corazón, pensaba que el abuelo de María se enfadaría cuando lo encontrase allí, así que se comportara como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos lo desconcertaba. Por suerte se pusieron a comer en seguida. María se sentó a su derecha y a su izquierda se sentó uno de los integrantes de Bridge Rock.

- María ¿Te acuerdas cuando eras pequeña y estabas enamorada de Ren? ¿No decías que te ibas a casar con él? Y mírate ahora, eres la madrina de su hija ¿Qué irónica es la vida eh?

El chico se giró rápidamente a ver el actor más famoso de todo Japón y lo fulminó con la mirada. Le molestaba mucho que María lo hubiera admirado hasta ese punto, ella al ser la nieta del presidente Takarada le había sido más fácil acercarse al actor.

- Incluso me pediste que te hiciera un muñeco vudú de él -metió baza Kyoko-. ¿Aún lo conservas verdad?

Así que había sido Kyoko-san quién le había dado ese estúpido muñeco de felpa a María... No iba a decirle que lo guardaba en su mesita de noche y que siempre antes de irse a dormir lo miraba. Cuando llegara a su casa lo quemaría. Su oscuridad empezó a tomar forma y sintió como le chillaba que atacara a Tsuruga Ren, que ese bastardo quería quitarle a su María, pero María no era suya ¿Verdad? María era María, su corazón no podría haber decidido eso tan repentinamente ¿no?

- ¿Te vas a comer ese último trozo de sushi?

- No -contestó sin pensárselo.

La nieta del presidente con cuidado apartó el brazo de Ryuji y con delicadeza cogió el último trozo de sushi que le quedaba a Kawabata en el plato y se lo comió.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para comerte mi comida? -Dijo mientras salía del trance.

- Tú que has dicho que no te ibas a comer ese último trozo -contestó María mientras volvía la atención a su plato-. Toma, te doy mi último rollito, ya no lo quiero -y habiendo dicho eso se lo puso en el plato.

- Así que tu te comes mi comida y yo me tengo que comer la tuya cuando ya no quieres más ¿no?

- Exacto. ¿No esperaras que la tiremos no?

- No claro, da igual si me apetece otro rollito o no, si no lo queréis dádmelo, yo me lo comeré.

- Ryuji-kun, no es un rollito pero Saori ya está llena y no quiere el arroz que le queda.

Ante el comentario inocente de la pequeña la mesa estalló en carcajadas, cuando se calmaron Ryuji recibió gustoso el arroz de la cumpleañera y se lo comió con el rollito que le había dado María, incluso le dio parte de su postre, pastel de fresa y nata, ya que ella se lo acabó muy deprisa y le encantaba ese pastel. Después de tomarse un café Jelly Woods, Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, Mogami Kyoko, Julliena Hizuri, Saori y María subieron al cuarto de la pequeña para vestirla para su fiesta. Él se quedó en el salón hablando animadamente con Yashiro Yukihito, ya que al parecer tenían gustos bastante similares.

- ¡Saori ya está lista para recibir a sus invitados! -la cumpleañera bajó corriendo las escaleras y se paseó por todo el comedor para que los invitados pudieran admirar su disfraz de hada-. ¡Y Saori viene acompañada de otras hadas tal y como le pidió a mamá!

Y así era, todas las mujeres, a excepción de la mánager de Kyoko, se habían disfrazado de hadas. Todas se habían encargado de buscar un vestido verde, ya que según Saori las hadas en primavera siempre iban de verde para camuflarse mejor entre las hojas. Naturalmente todas intentaron que el vestido de Saori fuera el más bonito y fuera ella la que destacara más, pero sus parejas las miraron como si de verdad fueran hadas y ellos unos simples mortales que tenían el privilegio de verlas tan de cerca. Personalmente Ryuji nunca habría imaginado que el color verde le sentara tan bien a María, a pesar de que aún hacía frío había optado por ponerse un vestido verde de palabra de honor y la falda abultada como si llevara un tutú le llegaba hasta las rodillas. De zapatos llevaba unas sandalias plateadas con un poquito de tacón, y su abuela la había maquillado con purpurina, pinta labios color melocotón y sombra de ojos rosa, con rimmel y lápiz de ojos. Las uñas las llevaba pintadas verde con mariposas blancas enganchadas.

- Hasta tu estás hermosa vestida de hada -habló el chico cuando consiguió estar un rato a solas con su compañera de clase.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con hasta yo? -Preguntó ella algo sonrojada.

- Es un cumplido, como estamos en una fiesta ¿Tendrías el honor de concederme un baile? -Dijo mientras distraídamente le apartaba el pelo de la cara-. Así eres un hada más bonita.

- Vale, pero yo elegiré la pieza.

- ¡Ryuji-kun! Te presento al mejor amigo de Saori, Gushiken Takeru. Takeru-kun, Ryuji-kun es el prometido de Saori.

- ¿Saori-chan qué quieres decir con prometido? -Preguntó el niño claramente nervioso y poniéndose bien las gafas-. ¿Vas a dejar de ser mi amiga?

- No tonto, Saori siempre será tu amiga -dijo mientras lo cogía de la mano-. Vamos al castillo de las hadas.

Ryuji no pudo evitar reírse, se notaba que el joven Takeru estaba medio enamorado de Saori. Durante media hora se mezcló con los invitados y ayudó a Kyoko-san ya que a pesar de llevar sólo dos meses como embarazada debido a su trabajo se cansaba con facilidad. Cuando volvió a llenar el plato con más patatas de bolsa se fijó que Saori estaba feliz bailando con su padre. No pudo evitar desviar su atención a María que estaba de pie hablando con su abuelo y bebiendo un poco de champán que habían comprado para los mayores. Fue como si María sintiera que él la estaba observando, ya que se giró, le sonrió y se disculpó con su abuelo. Se puso a caminar en su dirección y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

- Quiero bailar esta canción.

Ryuji asintió y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, le ofreció su brazo y la guió a la improvisada pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar. Al principio bailaron una lenta y conversaron con mucha naturalidad, pero los Bridge Rock se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a tocar canciones más movidas y conocidas. María se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Bailó más de una vez con Ryuji, también con Saori, Ren, su abuelo y Yashiro-san. Todo iba realmente bien, parecía que Saori estaba disfrutando de un cumpleaños normal y feliz. Así que sacaron la tarta y cuando encendieron la vela se pusieron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz. Pero algo le cayó encima. María se fijó y vio que era un fotógrafo, levantó la vista y observó que el hombre se había estado escondiendo en el árbol que había plantado en el jardín. Éste aprovechando la confusión se sacudió la tarta de encima y se fue corriendo sin poder evitar sacar dos fotos más. Todo lo que sucedió después pasó muy deprisa, los niños chillando asustados, Saori llorando, Ren y Kyoko intentando calmarla y Kawabata-san saliendo disparado corriendo a perseguir al paparazzi. La chica no se lo pensó y salió corriendo detrás de él, se notaba que estaba muy enfadado y que no podía controlar la rabia que estaba sintiendo, y eso la preocupó, tenía miedo de que el chico hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Ryuji consiguió atrapar al fotógrafo, forcejearon un rato lo que hizo que se le cayera la cámara, pero el compañero de María consiguió sujetarlo por los hombros y darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Desgraciado así aprenderás...

Ryuji iba a seguir pegándolo pero una delicada mano lo detuvo cogiéndole del puño.

- Ryuji ya está, ya he borrado todas las fotos que ha sacado. No le pegues más, no se lo merece y tu podrías tener problemas.

- Pero Saori... Su fiesta... -Balbuceó él mientras volvía a la realidad poco a poco.

- Saori no quiere que te metas en problemas en su fiesta, quiere que estés bien y disfrutes con ella. Volvamos a casa, ella debe de estar preocupada por ti. Tranquilo, todo estará bien -añadió acariciándole la mejilla.

- Sí... Volvamos.

Ryuji se calmó y abrió el puño par coger delicadamente la mano de María entre la suya y dejó al fotógrafo ahí tirado en el suelo. Caminaron en silencio cogidos de la mano, no hacía falta decir nada, era suficiente con estar cogidos de la mano. Cuando llegó y vio que Saori sonrió contenta al ver que estaba bien él sintió de verdad que todo estaba bien y que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle ese trocito de cielo que había encontrado al lado de Takarada María. Sin embargo la calma precede a la tempestad.

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? Yo creo que bastante bien ¿no? Espero que no os hayas aburrido leyéndolo ya que me quedó bastante largo. Me gustaría decir que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, pero no es así, estoy en crisis, no sé ni qué poner en el siguiente Ò.Ó Sé como quiero que avance la historia y qué va a pasar, pero voy a hacer un salto en el tiempo y no quiero que me quede brusco. Así que os pregunto a vosotras que dejáis reviews, ya sé que hago mal T.T, ¿Qué os gustaría ver en el siguiente capítulo? Tenía pensado hacer una cita entre María y Ryuji, pero ¿Dónde podrían ir? A la playa, a la montaña, al cine... Por cierto, María no conocerá a la familia de él hasta casi el final de la historia ya que ésta juega un papel muy importante en la vida de Ryuji. Espero ansiosa sus sugerencias ^^**

**Gracias, nos leemos.**


	6. Capítulo VI: Talismán

**Bueno aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, ya queda menos para el final ^^ Muchas gracias por los consejos, los he apreciado mucho. Espero no decepcionaros.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Nybell del forum la Caja de Pandora. Aclaro que Skip Beat! y sus personajes son exclusivamente de Yoshiki Nakamura, yo simplemente invento historias alrededor y utilizando sus maravillosos personajes.**

* * *

_- Mogami-kun... Deduzco que ya has escuchado todo de Ren... En ese caso, disculpa pero me pregunto si podría pedirte que hicieras una cosa más. Esta es tu siguiente prueba de actuación. Ren necesita salir por su cuenta. Sino se hubiera mostrado ante ti, creo que hubiera sido capaz de ocultarte su verdadera identidad, así que no me preocupa que alguien pueda ver a través de su disfraz. De cualquier forma, pienso que es más seguro que tenga una persona con él que sepa de su situación... Quiero que actúes como el guardián de Ren._

_Tu parte está a punto de comenzar, Mogami-kun..._

Skip Beat! Capítulo 153 → Yoshiki Nakamura.

Los primeros días después de haber asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Saori fueron algo tensos. María no dejaba de repetirse en la cabeza las palabras que le había dicho su _onee-sama_. No es que desconfiara de ella ni mucho menos, tampoco que no valorara el consejo que le había dado. ¿Pero cómo iba a conseguirlo? Esa era la gran incógnita que la mantenía cada noche en vela. Estaba muy nerviosa, a penas podía conseguir actuar con normalidad. Pero lo que ella creía normal había desaparecido, sabía que no debía aferrarse al pasado, pero quizás sino hubiera aceptado ir a exorcizar al fantasma podría seguir teniendo la vida que ella quería...

Eso es lo que pensaba. Sin embargo las decisiones que tomamos a lo largo de nuestra vida nos conducen a un punto, un punto sin retorno, en el cual sólo tenemos dos caminos, ambos se extienden hasta el infinito, no hay promesas de felicidad, ni de que alguien te acompañará, ni de que podrás llegar al final. Simplemente se extienden frente a ti y debes escoger uno. Quizás uno es más soleado que otro, quizás uno tenga unas hermosas rojas rosas, quizás el otro tiene árboles de cerezo cuyos pétalos tiñen el camino de rosa... ¿Qué se debe hacer en ese momento? Sencillamente empezar a andar hacía el que tu quieras llegar, es una elección personal, nadie interfiere, sólo estás tu ante la bifurcación, y en unos segundos debes decidir si quieres convertir tu vida en el infierno más agradable o en el cielo más solitario. Y eso era desesperante a la vez que maravilloso. Pero le impedía dormir a María.

Nada de esto tenía que ver con Kawabata Ryuji, aunque le encantaría darle una patada en la espinilla. No, eso tenía que ver con ella, si era lo suficiente fuerte como para tomar lo que de verdad quería su corazón o vivir como si no hubiera pasado nada, una vida que sería vacía y solitaria. María no amaba a Ryuji, no, pero lo gustaba lo suficiente para arriesgarse. Lo suficiente para arriesgarse y dirigirse hacía el camino que parecía menos fácil, con nubes grises, viento y altas montañas. Sabía que si no lo daba todo se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, algo le decía que sólo podía ser él, que él era la persona hacía la que había estado corriendo toda su vida, esa que la esperaba con los brazos extendidos para cogerla y abrazarla cuando llegara.

Así que había decidido volver a acercarse a Ryuji pero de una forma más pausada y madura. Había llegado a la conclusión que lo que había pasado años atrás era porque no era el momento adecuado. Pero ahora todas las señales apuntaban a que si lo eran. Así que era el momento de emplearse a fondo.

Habían empezado poco a poco, como habían acordado cuando volvían a Tokyo. Se dieron el número de teléfono y cada día se mandaban un mensaje, dónde contestaban una pregunta, decían algo sobre sí mismos y ponían una pregunta. Era realmente divertido, al principio sólo se mandaban uno al día, pero al cabo de una semana veinticinco eran pocos. Aún no se sentaban juntos en clase pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar...

De: Exorcista cretino.

ODIO las casas de terror, no porque me den miedo sino porqué una compañera de clase me llevó a una y casi me viola en la oscuridad. Nunca he podido recuperarme de eso.

Siempre he querido tener una mascota, un perro concretamente. Pero cuando era pequeño mis padres no me dejaban y ahora que he crecido no tengo tiempo para darle la atención que necesita.

¿Tienes otras mascotas a parte de Natsuko-chan?

De: Niña egocéntrica.

Natsuko-chan es de mi abuelo. No me gustan mucho las mascotas. Prefiero que los animales vivan libres y muy lejos de mi.

Mi padre me ha invitado a ir una semana con él a Estados Unidos, estoy muy emocionada pero me da mucho miedo viajar en avión. Los aviones me aterran.

¿Tienes más hermanos a parte de nii-san?

De: Exorcista cretino.

No, siempre hemos sido nii-san y yo, aunque me hubiera gustado tener más hermanos, sobretodo una niña, me hubiera encantado ser el hermano mayor de una niña.

Admiro a Kyoko-san des de que hizo de ángel en el PV de Fuwa Sho, pero me enamoré completamente de ella cuando interpretó a Natsu. Me levantaba a escondidas ya que mi abuela no me dejaba ver los capítulos y miraba el drama de madrugada.

¿No te molesta ser hija única?

P.D.: Coge un avión de noche, te pasarás todo el camino durmiendo y ni te enterarás de cuando llegaste.

De: Niña egocéntrica.

No, la verdad es que no, nunca quise tener hermanos mayores, y menos pequeños. Pero estoy muy agradecida de tener a mi onee-sama.

Una vez mi abuelo me preparó una cita a ciegas en un salón de té japonés. Lo pasé realmente mal ya que había contactado con mi cita a través de Internet y como era de suponerse ésta mintió sobre TODO. En vez de encontrarme a un joven empresario y emprendedor me encontré con un hombre que podría ser mi padre, calvo y gordo. La peor hora de toda mi vida, lamentablemente se le cayó el agua hirviendo en la entrepierna y tuvimos que cancelarla.

¿Cuál es tu grupo de música favorito?

P.D.: Gracias por el consejo, pero iré en barco.

De: K.

No te rías, mi favorito es una boy band, dos palabras, la primera es Super...

Una vez fui a un concierto suyo y dejé colgado a mi hermano. No le dije nada ya que sabía que no me dejaría ir y yo tenía muchas ganas de verlos. Así que me escapé, mi castigo fue hacer la limpieza general de la casa dónde vivíamos yo sólo. Me lo merecía, pero tenía muchas ganas de verlos actuar en directo.

¿Alguna vez has hecho algo a escondidas de tu abuelo?

De: T.

Sí, un día cuando tenía quince años no me dejó salir de noche y me enfadé tanto con él que entré a su armario y cogí su traje favorito, uno de jeque árabe, y lo corté con unas tijeras. Después repartí los trozos por toda la casa y estuvo un mes recogiendo todos los pedazos.

Sebastian es el sobrino de mi abuelo, nadie lo sabe fuera de mi familia. Su hermano era militar y murió y Sebastian siempre vio como un padre a mi abuelo, así que cuando creció se hizo su secretario y fiel guardaespaldas.

¿Por qué estudias Empresariales?

De: Kawabata R.

Me gustan mucho los números y la contabilidad. No tengo planeado dirigir mi propia empresa, pero me entusiasmaría ser contable de una gran empresa.

Mi hermano siempre fue muy ligón con las chicas, cada semana cambiaba de novia. El problema es que no salía con chicas normales. En mi opinión todas tenían algo en el cerebro que no les funcionaba. Lo peor de todo fue que una por despecho me secuestró y me tuvo una hora haciéndome toda clases de hechizos para que mi _nii-san_ volviera con ella.

¿Por qué estudias tu Empresariales?

P.D.: ¡No puedo creerme lo de Sebastian!

De: Takarada M.

Para poder heredar la empresa de mi abuelo, mi padre hace un excelente papel con la contabilidad pero siempre he querido dirigir _Lory's Magestic Entertainment_. No sabré actuar pero sé reconocer el talento.

La razón por la que odio los patos es que una vez cuando era pequeña estaba paseando por un parque con mi madre e iba comiendo algo. No me acuerdo qué era pero un pato me empezó a perseguir e intentaba quitármelo. Fue realmente aterrador.

¿Dónde trabajas?

De: Kawabata-kun.

Soy camarero en el restaurante Bon appétit.

Empecé trabajando en un embarcadero por las noches, pero hasta para mi que aprendí defensa personal era peligroso estar por ahí a esas horas. Así que me saqué unos cuantos cursos a distancia, aprendí algo de francés y conseguí mi trabajo actual.

¿Has ido alguna vez a Bon appétit?

De: Takarada-chan.

Sí, y cuando te vi sirviendo una mesa me levanté y me fui. Nunca más volví.

La primera vez que trabajé como actriz fue para promocionar un detergente que olía a fresa. Al director no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que lavar ropa con el detergente y dárnosla a los actores. Nos la pusimos y rodamos, hasta ahí todo bien, pero el cuerpo empezó a picarme y me salieron ronchas. Acabé en el hospital de urgencias con los otros actores ya que el detergente tenía un componente que era tóxico para la piel.

Si ahora volviera a tu restaurante ¿Me invitarías a comer?

De: R.

¿Estás loca? Si te invitara al Bon appétit tendría que irme a vivir debajo de un puente.

Cuando era pequeño me gustaba mucho jugar a la pelota, un día estaba muy nublado pero no me importó y salí a jugar. Llovió tanto que me quedé en cama durante una semana y me perdí el festival escolar de mi colegio dónde mi clase hacía una obra de teatro y yo tenía el papel protagonista.

¿Si te invitara a comer a un lugar mucho más económico para mi pero igual de bueno que el restaurante dónde trabajo, dirías que sí?

De: M.

¿Estás loco? Una dama como yo y de mi estatus no puede conformarse con comer en un sitio dónde puede comer alguien como tú.

Bromeaba. Me gustaría mucho ir a comer algún día contigo.

¿A dónde me llevarías?

De: Ryuji.

Ja ja ja qué graciosa que eres, te equivocaste de carrera, deberías estudiar para ser cómica. A ver si va ser verdad que al final tu vida debe transcurrir debajo de los focos.

Ya sabía que bromeabas. La gente suele confundir tu seguridad con egocentrismo y superioridad. Creo que sería divertido llevarte a un puesto de Ramen.

¿Te sentarías mañana a mi lado en clases de Economía Clásica?

De: María.

Sí.

No he ido nunca a un puesto de Ramen, pero me conozco todas las hamburgueserias de Tokyo y Kyoto. Cuando me quedo con Saori y le digo que la llevaré a comer fuera siempre quiere hamburguesas.

¿Quieres que comamos juntos nuestros bentos en la azotea?

María cerró el móvil con una sonrisa en los labios. Debía elegir con cuidado qué se pondría mañana. Aunque quizás debería prestarle más atención al perfume que utilizaría que a su ropa... Bueno, ya se preocuparía de eso cuando llegara a su casa. Ahora estaba trabajando y tenía que enviarle unos documentos a su padre con suma urgencia.

_- Lo siento darling, al principio iba a hacerlo según tus instrucciones, que estuviera de negro de pies a cabeza, para crear una imagen que concordara con la de Cain Heel. Pero una vez empecé a trabajar con Kyoko-chan, mi imaginación se hizo cargo, así que cambié la imagen un poco. Pero definitivamente transmite la sensación de Setsuka-chan. ¿Me perdonas?_

_- ¿Quién es Setsuka?_

_- ¿Eh? Cuando la nombres debes llamarla Setsu ¿Entendido?_

_Skip Beat! Capítulo 154 → Yoshiki Nakamura._

- ¡Ryuji-kun!

María soltó a su ahijada que des de hacía un buen rato no paraba de tirarle del brazo, seguro que quería arrancárselo de raíz. Habían empezado las vacaciones de verano y por fin ambos eran libres de los exámenes, trabajos y noches en vela de estudio. La verdad es que en pocos meses habían hecho grandes avances, no sólo se sentaban juntos en clase sino que también formaban equipo siempre que tenían que hacer algún trabajo en grupo o en parejas. Al principio había sido muy duro ya que todos sus compañeros sabían que bien no es que se llevaran. Pero pronto todos se acostumbraron, eran adultos y quizás habían resuelto sus diferencias como los adultos responsables que eran.

También fue difícil para ellos dos, aunque lo de enviarse mensajes había sido muy buena idea aún les costaba estar en la misma habitación. Empezaron por intentar coincidir casualmente en lugares públicos, por ejemplo en la cafetería, o en la biblioteca, a pedirse libros antes de pasar a mayores, como pasar toda una clase sentados uno al lado del otro. Cuando pasaron al siguiente nivel ambos hicieron un esfuerzo para acomodarse al temperamento del otro y hablaban las cosas civilizadamente en vez de chillarse y enfadarse. Fue cuestión de tiempo que ambos consiguieran llevar una relación normal de amistad y se sintieran a gusto el uno con el otro.

La primera vez que salieron juntos como amigos visitaron un templo con su _onee-sama_. Ya que esta seguía siendo muy tradicional y quería ir a rezar para que su hijo naciera sano y fuerte y tuviera una próspera vida. Y Saori se estaba volviendo insoportable porque no paraba de preguntar cuando volvería a ver a su prometido. Así que lo invitó y fueron al templo juntos. Rezaron por el bebé que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Kyoko, purificaron sus almas y comieron los bentos que había preparado Kyoko. Después de eso empezaron a quedar para ir al cine, a comer juntos, al centro comercial, al karaoke... Se habían convertido en amigos, y lo importante de todo es que ya no discutían, no, intercambiaban opiniones apasionadamente.

- ¡Ryuji-kun Saori te ha echado de menos!

- Yo también te he echado de menos Saori-chan. Veo que el vestido que te regalé te gusta.

- Sí -contestó la niña tímidamente mientras se alisaba la falda-. La mamá de Saori lo lavó y lo planchó para que Saori lo pudiera llevar hoy. A las dos les gusta mucho el vesti, hace que Saori parezca una hada.

Ryuji le había regalado un vestido a Saori el día que fueron al templo como regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado. Era un vestido rosa de tirantes con un lazo blanco en medio del torso, además venía con una diadema rosa con un lazo y una pulsera de perlas a juego. Ryuji pensó que eso le encantaría a la niña ya que haría que se viera pura e inocente, justo como se vería una hada de cuatro años.

- Ma-chan hoy no le ha rizado el pelo a Saori, pero Ma-chan ha traído una goma para el pelo para hacerle una cola a Saori si tiene mucha calor.

- María-chan es muy buena tía ¿Eh?

- ¡Sí! Y va muy guapa hoy, como una guardiana de los bosques.

María se sonrojó ya que Ryuji apartó la vista de su ahijada y la fijó en ella. Mientras la recorría con la mirada a la nieta del presidente le pareció que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente y el tardaba demasiado.

- No suelo ver a María-chan vestida de forma tan casual, así que sí, hoy también está muy guapa.

Y el chico era sincero a su alago, el tono de piel de María combinaba perfectamente con la camiseta de tirantes amarilla y un poco ancha que llevaba, además que la propia camisa tenía dos tiras finas de encaje que dejaban entrever la piel que se ocultaba debajo de la camiseta. Como pantalones llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y usaba unas sandalias completamente planas y con pedrería. El bolso que llevaba era pequeño y amarillo con detalles blancos y lo llevaba cruzado en el pecho. El pelo se lo había dejado medio suelto medio recogido. Por su parte Kawabata se había puesto unas bermudas a cuadros azules y blancos y una camiseta de manga corta en forma de T gris. El pelo lo llebaba igual de desordenado que siempre, tampoco faltaba el rosario en su muñeca derecha y los pies los llevaba calzados con unas zapatillas de tela.

- Si no nos damos prisa no nos dará tiempo a subirnos a todo.

- María-chan tiene razón Saori, que ¿Lista para la diversión? -dijo Kawabata mientras se dirigía a las taquillas para comprar las entradas con Saori de la mano y María.

- ¡Sí! Saori primero quiere subirse a las tazas de té.

- ¡Pues la primera parada serán las tazas de té! -Exclamó María entusiasmada.

Efectivamente primero fueron a las tazas de té, dónde Ryuji hizo girar tan rápido la condenada taza que María salió tambaleándose. No es que se sintiera mal ni estuviera mareada, no, simplemente estaba algo desorientada y no percibía bien la realidad. Pero se le pasaría en seguida. Saliendo de la atracción sin querer chocó con una chica de su misma edad que iba con su grupo de amigas.

- ¡Oye! ¡Vigila por dónde vas! ¿Es que eres tan débil que ni siquiera soportas montarte en una suave y aburrida taza de té?

Ante esa broma todo el grupito rió y le hizo un par de burlas. Y eso es algo que no se le puede hacer a María cuando se encontraba desorientada y no percibía muy bien la realidad.

- ¿Y con ese estúpido comentario esperas hacer que me avergüence, me disculpe y me vaya? Bueno, no te sientas mal sino puedes llegar a más, todo el mundo tiene derecho a intentar a ser sarcástico, incluso tu, aunque el resultado sea deplorablemente lamentable.

Habiendo dicho eso se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía el banco más cercano que encontró y se sentó. A los pocos segundos se sentó a su lado Saori y Ryuji se quedó de pie mirándo el mapa fijamente.

- Saori-chan, cuando María-chan se recupere iremos al tiovivo ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Sí! Saori quiere subirse a un caballo, a un columpio y a una carroza.

En unos pocos minutos María se recuperó y el resto de la mañana transcurrió con absoluta normalidad, afortunadamente Kawabata no se dio cuenta del pequeño incidente que tuvo al salir de la atracción. Fueron a todos los sitios que Saori quiso, a los autos de choque, al tiovivo, a la montaña rusa para niños, a la casa de los espejos... A todo. Cuando se dieron cuenta eran las tres de la tarde y decidieron que lo mejor era ir a comprar su comida. Fueron a una de las muchas tiendas de comida que había dentro del parque y después de pensar qué querían comer se lo dijeron a la camarera. Saori comió una hamburguesa con patatas y para beber un zumo de frutas tropicales, Ryuji para beber pidió té helado y para comer una tortilla con arroz y kétchup y María le apetecía algo dulce así que se pidió agua para beber y una crêpecon fresas y nata. Cuando acabaron la chica fue a la barra ya que Saori quería de postre un helado de chocolate, desgraciadamente cuando estaba a menos de un metro de su objetivo chocó contra algo y una sustáncia líquida se empezó a deslizar por su cuerpo.

- Ups, lo siento, culpa mía, no estaba mirando por dónde caminaba.

María enfocó la vista en la molesta voz que le había hablado y se dio cuenta de que había chocado contra la idiota que había humillado en las tazas de té. Ignoró su risita de superioridad y bajó la vista hacía su camiseta... Estaba manchada de un líquido azul... Genial, tendría que tirarla, ese edulcorante no salía con nada. La risita de la otra chica era cada vez más estridente y molestaba en sobremanera a María, ésta levantó la cabeza y fulminó a la chica con la mirada dejándola de pie y estática en el suelo. A su alrededor empezó a juntar toda su oscuridad y su cara reflejaba que quería cogerla de los pendientes y arrancarle las orejas y después echarle limón y sal en las heridas, y después de eso...

- Vaya cariño ¿Te has manchado?

- ¿Eh?

Takarada María salió de su estupor para notar como su compañero de clases la cogía delicadamente de los hombros y la giraba hacía él.

- Qué lástima, con lo bien que se te veía esa camiseta... Pero no te preocupes, de todas formas cuando llegáramos a casa no ibas a llevarla puesta mucho tiempo -añadió guiñándole un ojo mientras ella enrojecía levemente-. Lo siento señorita -dijo dirigiéndose a la arpía mientras la sujetaba protectoramente contra él-. Me disculpo en nombre de mi mujer, no era su intención derramar el contenido de su vaso, sólo venía a buscar un helado para nuestra hija.

- Papá ¿Nos vamos ya? Ya no quiero helado -habló Saori mientras aparecía en la escena y cogía de la camiseta a Kawabata.

- Claro que sí princesa, y toma, ésto por las molestias -Ryuji sacó un billete de mil yenes del bolsillo y se lo tiró a la cara a la chica.

Después de eso se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon del bar. Estuvieron un rato caminando en silencio y se pararon cuando llegaron a una tienda de regalos.

- Saori espera aquí afuera con María-chan, yo entraré a comprarle una camiseta. Ahora vuelvo.

El chico entró y no tardó más de cinco minutos en salir con una camiseta de tirantes con el dibujo de un oso con un globo en forma de corazón.

- Toma -habló tendiéndole la camiseta a María-. Ves al baño a cambiarte, Saori y yo te esperaremos aquí.

María se dirigió al baño más cercano y después de limpiarse bien de la piel el líquido se puso la camiseta y volvió a dónde la esperaban su compañero de clase y su ahijada.

- Ya sé que esa chica lo izo adrede lo de tirarte la bebida encima -habló Ryuji con la cara mortalmente seria.

- ¿A sí? ¿Lo sabes? -preguntó María algo nerviosa de que él se hubiera enterado del pequeño incidente en las tazas de té.

- Sí, lleva persiguiéndome un buen rato -explicó él mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo alborotándolo todo-. Cuando me quedé sólo esperándoos a que bajarais de la montaña rusa se me acercó y flirteó conmigo. Yo la rechacé pero al parecer eso la puso celosa y lo pagó contigo. Lo siento.

María estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que Kawabata la defendía en público y más aún que se disculpaba sinceramente con ella.

- ¡Saori fue muy feliz de ayudar! -exclamó la niña que se estaba comiendo un polo helado.

- Sí, Saori actuaste tan bien como tu mamá y tu papá, muchas felicidades -dijo Ryuji mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente.

- ¿Por qué viniste a ayudarme? Yo sola hubiera podido con ella.

- Tienes razón, pero tu cara decía que querías encerrarla en algún lugar espantoso y arrancarle las uñas una a una mientras te suplicaba clemencia y aullaba de dolor, y esperar a que le crecieran para volver a hacerlo una vez, y otra hasta que te cansaras. Además, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ayudarse uno a otro.

María no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota, Ryuji había dicho que eran amigos...

- Vale, pero que sepas que algún día serás tú el que esté en peligro y yo acudiré a salvarte, amigo.

- No esperaba menos, amiga.

- ¡Y así nacen los amigos hada! -chilló la hija de Kuon y Kyoko entusiasmada-. ¡Compañeros de clase por la mañana y por la tarde amigos del alma, listos para ayudar y salvar el mundo! ¡Como les hagas una maldad usarán su polvo mágico de hada para derrotarte!

_¿Qué sea mi talismán guardián?_

_- De ahora en adelante serán Caín y Setsu. ¡Es el nacimiento de los Hermanos Heel!_

_Skip Beat! Capítulo 154 → Yoshiki Nakamura._

* * *

**¡Y ésto es todo amigos! :) Espero hayan disfrutado y que esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos en nada en el siguiente capítulo titulado****_ Disparo al corazón. _****¿Qué creéis que pasará entre nuestra adorable pareja ahora que son amigos? Quizás sea momento de conocer a ****_nii-san._**


	7. Capítulo VII: Disparo al corazón

**Bueno bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de La Reina de La Oscuridad, el final está cerca. Así que muchas, muchísimas, gracias por el apoyo. La fuerza está en vosotras (no se si hay algún tú masculino o vosotrOS xD)**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Nybell del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

* * *

- ¡_Corn_ prepárate a morir! –Exclamó Hizuri Kyoko mientras señalaba a su marido y adoptaba una pose bastante agresiva-. ¡Ha llegado el día de mi dulce y ansiada venganza! ¡Hoy tú y tus secuaces pagarán por haberme hecho pasar un infierno durante los nueve meses de mi embarazo! ¡Cuando acabe con todos vosotros vendréis arrastrándoos y suplicando clemencia!

Hizuri Kuon estaba realmente acojonado, siendo él buscaría otra palabra para describir las sensaciones que lo embargaban, estaba nervioso y tenía mucho miedo y también algunos que otros remordimientos. Pero por orgullo no iba a demostrar nada de eso delante de toda esa gente y menos delante de su mujer, sobretodo delante de ella. ¡El mejor actor de Japón que recientemente había conseguido fama internacional al ser nominado a los premios de la estatuilla dorada y calva no iba a mostrarle a su mujer que estaba a punto de suplicar y ponerse a llorar como un niño! No señor, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: actuar.

- Cariño, no deberías de sobresforzarte tanto físicamente cuando hace un mes que acabas de dar a luz, recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí cuidando de Saori y de Rick con mi madre?

- Eso te gustaría a ti que hiciera ¿eh? –Dijo en un tono amenazante mientras colocaba su cara a sólo unos centímetros de la de su esposo-. No seas estúpido, vas a arrepentirte del infierno que me hiciste pasar Hizuri Kuon… La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y eso será lo que comas tú hoy querido –ronroneó adoptando la pose amenazante y sensual de Natsu mientras cogía delicadamente entre sus dedos la corbata que llevaba su esposo.

- Si no recuerdo mal no fui el único que te hizo el embarazo un infierno. Además, deberías perdonarme por complacerte con lo de los antojos –Ren estaba muerto, lo sabía, pero si él se hundía los demás lo harían con él.

- Oh, ¿Te refieres a Yashiro-san, a padre, a Akane-san y al presidente? No te preocupes, ellos también pagarán caro lo que me hicieron, pero tú –Kyoko lo cogió bien fuerte de la corbata y la tiró hacía abajo haciendo que al actor número uno de LME le faltara el oxígeno-. Mi querido esposo –nunca esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanto rencor-. Prometiste ante dios y ante todos los hombres que me protegerías y cuidarías. Pues bien, tengo una noticia para ti, durante los últimos nueve meses no has hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Te voy a disparar en el centro de tu ego masculino, Ren…

- Kyoko, hija, ¿No puedes perdonar a tu padre? Él se arrepiente mucho –habló Hizuri Kuu intentando inútilmente salvar su piel-. Tu madre Julliena se sentiría muy desgraciada si algo le pasara a mi cuerpo perfecto.

- Para nada –comentó la aludida mientras mecía el cochecito de su nieto-. Hija, machácalo –añadió con una cara demoníaca y llena de odio-. A mí me hicieron lo mismo que a ti cuando me quedé embarazada de Kuon, así que no tengas piedad… ¡Haz que tu venganza caiga con la fuerza de miles de soles ardientes sobre sus cabezas!

Hizuri Julliena físicamente era una mujer delicada, muy delicada. Se ponía enferma con facilidad y debía vigilar ya que una simple caída podía tener como resultado esguinces y alguna cosa rota. Además con ese pelo rubio y esos ojos verdes azulados daba la sensación de que no pertenecía a este mundo, tenía una apariencia pura y angelical… Sin embargo si la veías en esos momentos podías darte cuenta de la fortaleza interior que tenía, y sobre todo, de la gran oscuridad que era capaz de crear y proyectar a una persona.

- ¡Bienvenidos mis queridos trabajadores de _Lory's Majestic Entertainment_! -Exclamó el presidente Takarada que estaba subido encima de un pódium-. ¡Bienvenidos un año más a la celebración _Trabajemos duro juntos_ de LME! Para los nuevos trabajadores explicaré en qué consiste la celebración... Después de unas merecidas vacaciones de verano y de que maravillosa gente haya entrado a formar parte de nuestra familia, yo, vuestro amado presidente, Takarada Lory, organizo unos juegos que coinciden con el inicio de las clases, para fomentar el compañerismo y las buenas relaciones entre todos nosotros, con el fin de convertirnos en una gran familia feliz ¡Y que con el esfuerzo de todos sigamos siendo la empresa número uno de entretenimiento de Japón! -Cuando el presidente hubo dicho eso la sala retumbó en aplausos-. Quiero expresarles mis disculpas por haber organizado el evento un mes más tarde de lo previsto, pero creí que iba a morir sino lo posponía... -Lory se vio interrumpido ya que su mujer le dio un codazo indicándole que no continuara por ahí-. ¡Bien! Según la encuesta que abrí en Internet y dónde todos mis queridos trabajadores votaron sobre qué deberíamos hacer en este día, debo añadir que me decepcionó mucho que nadie votara hacer postales de amor y entregárselas a alguien que no nos caiga bien, ha ganado la siguiente opción -empezó a sonar un redoble de tambores y después de unos segundos de suspense Lory adoptó una pose guay y anunció la opción ganadora-. ¡Paintball! -La sala volvió a llenarse de un estruendoso aplauso-. Ya sé que están emocionados -comentó el presidente cuando los aplausos cesaron-. Así que dejaré que mi amada esposa les explique las reglas y así podremos empezar cuanto antes.

- Buenos días, para los que no me conocen les diré que soy Jelly Woods y me alegra mucho tenerlos este año trabajando con nosotros, y para los veteranos gracias por seguir con nosotros. Bien, la actividad se realizará en nuestro jardín que ya ha sido habilitado para el evento. Os dividiremos en equipos y cada equipo será introducido en una zona y se le encomendará una misión que deben llevar a cabo con la máxima rapidez y eficacia posible. La primera zona se trata de una selva tropical, la segunda de un desierto con algunas aldeas que recuerdan al oeste americano, en la tercera zona hay un pantano y en la cuarta se simula una montaña. Para hacerlo más interesante se les dividirá por equipos mezclando sus profesiones, así que en cada equipo habrá actores, cantantes, mánagers, contables, productores, directores... En cada zona habrá tres equipos, uno se encargará de custodiar la torre de vigilancia a través de la cual se controla toda la zona, otro será el encargado de custodiar un tesoro y el último tendrá que intentar hacerse con el tesoro. Hasta aquí todo queda claro ¿No? ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? Si nadie tiene ninguna duda empezaré a explicar las reglas y el material que se les proporcionará -la esposa del presidente se quedó un rato callada pero al ver que todos asentían y no había dudas prosiguió-. A cada persona se la dotará de un mono, que será diferente para cada equipo, un mapa de la zona a la que ha sido asignado, una pistola con cien bolas y dos recargas de cincuenta, a parte de que cada equipo tendrá cuatro granadas a repartir entre los miembros. Después se les dará a cada uno un auricular con un micrófono a través del cual podrán comunicarse con sus compañeros y así organizar mejor los ataques y defensas. Cada persona tendrá un microchip que detectará los puntos que va ganando o perdiendo para su equipo y se sumarán o restaran directamente a los contadores que instalaremos en el patio donde nos reuniremos todos para comer. También se les proporcionará un permanente para degollar a los oponentes en taques sorpresa ¿Como ganar puntos? Muy sencillo, las zonas están plagadas de cámaras que los grabarán todo el rato para ver si cometen infracciones o desempeñan una buena estrategia, eso se encargará de decidirlo un grupo de jueces imparciales que estarán observándolos todo el rato, también pueden ganar puntos eliminando a miembros de los equipos contrarios, formando alianzas, rompiéndolas y completando su misión, o al menos quedar cerca de completarla ¿Cómo se pierden los puntos? Muy sencillo, no respetando las normas básicas de seguridad que son: no disparar en las manos, en la cara (se les dará cascos con viseras), en los pies y en ninguna zona sensible. Los disparos deberán efectuarse a una distancia mínima de 7 metros, mientras dure el juego no se podrán quitar los cascos ni los protectores que se les dará a las mujeres, si dos miembros de diferentes grupos se encuentran y están a menos de siete metros deben retirarse y no dispararse hasta que haya la mínima distancia requerida. Se pierden puntos si fallas en la misión que tu grupo te ha encomendado y si te degollan utilizando el permanente. En el caso de que sean eliminados un equipo que vestirá de blanco pasará a buscarlos en el punto donde los llamen, que será dónde han sido eliminados, para llamarlos deben pulsar el botón azul de la pulsera que se les dará con el nombre del equipo y el microchip. Esas son las reglas, tienen tres horas para completar su objetivo, y no, no sabrán quienes son los otros equipos hasta que los encuentren. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Como nadie decía nada y todos parecían ansioso por empezar el presidente Takarada volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Me alegra de que lo hayan entendido todo tan rápido mis amados trabajadores. Debo decirles que yo formaré parte de un equipo, el cual tendrá el privilegio de ir conmigo en un helicóptero ayudando o dificultando a los demás equipos. Ahora si tienen la amabilidad abran el papel que se les ha entregado al entrar y diríjanse a las tiendas de campañas que hemos montado en la entrada para reunirse con su equipo y prepararse para el juego. Dentro está indicado qué zona les ha tocado y si serán guardianes, vigilantes o invasores. Mucha suerte a todos, que gane el mejor equipo y acuérdense de divertirse y fomentar las relaciones con sus compañeros ¡A jugar!

Kyoko se despidió rápido de sus dos hijos y de Julliena, y salió disparada a la tienda de campaña dónde encontraría el equipo al que pertenecía.

- Saori ¿Tu estás con papi verdad? -Preguntó mientras la cogía en brazos y le daba un tierno beso de despedida en la frente.

- ¡Claro que no! Saori está con mamá. Mamá dice que las mujeres debemos apoyarnos unas a otras -explicó la niña con una aura inocente.

Ren fingiendo serenidad volvió a dejar a su hija en el suelo y se despidió de su bebé y de su madre. Con el corazón en un puño se dirigió a la tienda que se le había asignado y cuando entró se dispuso a prepararse.

- Tsuruga-san, parece que estamos en el mismo equipo.

Ren levantó la vista ya que estaba concentrado desabrochándose la corbata.

- Kawabata-san, qué agradable coincidencia -en realidad no lo era pero no estaba en su carácter ser descortés.

- Tsuruga-san, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta que hace un buen rato me ronda por la cabeza?

- Sí, claro -contestó él curioso.

- Es sobre su mujer, me he hecho una idea de cómo es ella, tierna, dulce, agradable y muy educada. Sin embargo, ahora cuando lo amenazaba, parecía un demonio ¿No es un poco extraño eso? ¿Cómo alguien que llora porque sin querer ha pisado una flor puede jurarle a su marido que le arrancará el corazón con una cuchara?

- Entiendo tu confusión -dijo Ren mientras empezaba a colocarse el mono-. A simple vista Kyoko es tierna, dulce y muy educada, y lo es, créeme. Cuesta mucho hacerla enfadar, pero cuando lo hace es terrible, se convierte en un ángel vengador que lo arrasa todo a su paso y no se detiene hasta que ha cumplido su objetivo.

- Bueno, no debe preocuparse, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que usted y su mujer no coincidan en la zona ¿No? -Cuestionó Ryuji que ya se había acabado de vestir y se estaba poniendo bien las zapatillas.

- Qué inocente eres... -opinó Tsuruga Ren con envidia-. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que todos a los que amenazó Kyoko casualmente estamos en el mismo equipo? No Kawabata-san, Kyoko viene a por nosotros, y es mejor que consigamos desarrollar un buen plan o dentro de tres horas estaremos llorando como niños de parvulario deseando acabar con nuestras vidas.

- Muchos ánimos Tsuruga-san, como compañero suyo lo protegeré de su mujer, aunque la admire des del fondo de mi alma -prometió Ryuji dándose un golpe en el pecho para reafirmar sus palabras.

- Aprecio mucho el gesto pero yo de ser tu me preocuparía más por mí. Cuando te vi aparecer no entendí porque estabas aquí ya que sólo pueden participar miembros de la empresa. Todas mis dudas se aclararon cuando aprecié como te miraba María-chan, es de ella de quién debes preocuparte en mi opinión. Kyoko es su onee-sama ¿Recuerdas? La nieta del presidente no se va a quedar atrás para vengarse.

- En realidad no quiere vengarse -explicó el joven mientras tragaba grueso-. Me pidió algo y yo le dije que no, y ella me confundió para que aceptara participar en esto y que tuviéramos un duelo, si ella gana tendré que darle lo que me pida, y sé que lo que me va a pedir no me gustará nada.

- Ahora tú y yo somos hermanos -dijo Hizuri Kuon mientras cogía a su compañero de equipo de los hombros-. Estamos unidos por la misma desgracia, así que unamos nuestras fuerzas para derrotar, o al menos intentarlo, a nuestras mujeres.

- Sí -accedió Kawabata estrechando la mano que le había ofrecido su nuevo nii-san-. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo o moriremos en el intento.

Aunque ambos sabían que iban a morir en el intento.

María avanzaba veloz por la selva, al menos todo lo veloz que podía, iba a conseguir que Ryuji la llevara a todos los exorcismos que realizara a partir de ahora. Sino ¿Cómo iba a convertirse en su talismán tal y como su _onee-sama_ la había aconsejado? Kanae-san y Chiori-san ya habían cumplido su parte del plan, sólo faltaba ella, y es que no era una tarea sencilla eliminar a Kawabata, se había colocado en uno de los caminos principales y había demostrado ser un gran francotirador, eso la obligó a cambiar de estrategia y reagrupó todos los ángeles rosas que le quedaban, porqué sí, la sección LoveME contaba con nada más ni nada menos que treinta y dos miembros. Tanto hombres como mujeres.

María hizo una señal para que se escondieran ya que al parecer había llegado a un campamento abandonado con una torre de vigilancia. Seguro que Ryuji estaba en la torre, además estaba lo suficientemente cerca del campamento base dónde él y su equipo guardaban el tesoro. En caso de necesidad podría ser avisado y correr a ofrecer apoyo, a parte que seguiría estando escondido y en una posición elevada que le daría mucha ventaja. María con cuidado de no hacer ruido sacó una caja de la mochila que llevaba y la abrió para dejar que Natsuko-chan saliera de ella.

- Natsuko-chan es tu turno, debes hacernos de guía, explora el campamento y dinos donde están los francotiradores, recuerda que no debes ser vista. Si lo haces bien te daré todas las ratas que quieras.

Natsuko pareció que asintió y se fue reptando hacía el campamento, mientras la serpiente investigaba María y los refuerzos se preparaban, debían actuar rápidas y veloces. Natsuko hizo un gran trabajo ya que le indicó a María enroscándose dónde estaban escondidos los miembros del equipo contrario.

- Está bien ángeles rosa -habló María por el micrófono después de enroscarse a Natsuko en el cuello-. A mi señal empezad con la operación _Destruirle la cama al beagle_.

María salió con cuidado de su escondite y se internó en territorio enemigo, con cuidado de que no la descubrieran se fue escondiendo y cuando tubo localizado a la primera pareja hizo un ruido para alertarlos. Ambos salieron a ver qué pasaba, ya que parecía que el sonido venía del bosque. María con cuidado dejó a Natsuko-chan en el suelo y ésta se acercó a los dos hombres.

- ¡Ah una serpiente! -Chilló uno de los hombres completamente aterrorizado.

- ¡No te quedes ahí parado disparale! -Exclamó el otro hombre.

Esa era la señal así que las chicas que se habían escondido dispararon y los mataron. Los hombres se quedaron callados de la sorpresa y estáticos en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa a qué viene tanto alboroto?

-Preguntó una mujer que salía de su escondite para ver qué había pasado. Cuando vio que sus compañeros estaban muertos iba a dar la voz de alarma pero el que hacía de vigilante la cortó.

- ¡Todos en sus puestos Takarada-san vuelve a intentar pasar!

María aprovechó el ruido de los disparos para disparar a la chica ya que había más de siete metros entre ellas dos. Volvió a guardar a Natsuko en su mochila y entró en la tienda de campaña de dónde había salido la chica, degolló con el permanente a su compañera y des de ahí disparó a los otros tres miembros que faltaban y estaban situados en diferentes puntos de la pendiente.

- Ángeles sólo queda el beagle, repito sólo queda el beagle. Avanzad hasta mi posición para entrar en la torre.

Su equipo la hizo caso y avanzó hasta colarse dentro de la torre, avanzaron con cuidado de no encontrar a nadie y llegaron a la habitación dónde supuestamente debía de estar Ryuji. Sin embargo encontraron a otro francotirador, María se acercó por detrás y le colocó el permanente en el cuello.

- Dime ahora mismo antes de que te mate dónde está tu jefe.

- Ya es tarde María-san -dijo Yashiro Yukihito que estaba sudando como un cerdo que va al matadero-. Kyoko-san ya debe de estar eliminada.

María maldijo y le marcó el cuello, cuando el mánager de Ren fingió caer al suelo muerto dio orden de asegurar el perímetro y que dos de las mejores tiradoras fueran con ella como escudo y apoyo. Salió disparada hacía dónde debería estar Ryuji apuntando a su _onee-sama_, tardó diez minutos en llegar. No había tiempo para ser sigilosas así que les dijo que esperaran a que ella estuviera todo lo cerca posible para disparar a Akane-san y a Hizuri Kuu. Salió disparada hacía la espalda de Kawabata temiendo no llegar a tiempo, sus acompañantes fueron rápidamente abatidos y ella consiguió desviar el disparo abalanzándose encima de él.

Ambos rodaron colina a bajo, María perdió su pistola por el camino, lo que la sorprendió es que Ryuji no aprovechara para quitársela de encima, sino que intentó darse la vuelta y protegerla con su cuerpo abrazándola. Ella se dejó, ya que no sabía cuando volvería a estar así de cerca de él. Cuando se detuvieron ella le quitó el permanente y lo lanzó bien lejos. Empezaron a forcejear, él intentaba alejarse de ella para dispararle y ella lo retenía con todo lo que podía. En una de esas María consiguió abrirle el compartimento dónde guardaba las balas de pintura y todas cayeron esparramadas en el suelo. Ryuji se apresuró a levantarse y salió corriendo para recargar, se escondió detrás de un árbol y recargó. Cuando tuvo su arma lista contó hasta tres y salió para cazar a su compañera de clase. No pensaba perder por nada del mundo. Sin embargo volvió al lugar a dónde habían caído y no la encontró. Seguramente había huido para esconderse, o a buscar refugio, sino recordaba mal llegó con dos chicas... Lo mejor que podría hacer era volver a arriba y buscarla des de una posición elevada.

- Ryuji, he ganado -escuchó la voz de María detrás de él.

El chico intentó reaccionar rápido y darse la vuelta para disparar pero ya era demasiado tarde, había recibido un disparo en el centro de su pecho.

- Tienes la misma cara que Ren-kun cuando _onee-sama_ le disparó. Tampoco es para tanto, no sé porqué os tomáis esa humillante derrota tan a pecho -comentó María mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana del coche.

- Jugasteis sucio -murmuró el aludido entre dientes.

- ¿A sí? ¿Eso es lo que crees? -Preguntó en tono de burla y mirándolo fijamente-. Porque los jueces no dijeron eso, lo calificaron de maniobra de guerra perfecta, sublime, por eso nos dieron tantos puntos -añadió mientras fingía mirarse las uñas detenidamente.

- Deberían haberos penalizado por robar una furgoneta y uniformes del equipo que se encargaba de recoger a las personas eliminadas -habló Ryuji con amargura en su voz mientras apretaba más fuerte el volante-. Además, a Kotonami-san se le debería de caer la cara de vergüenza por haber engañado de esa forma a su marido y haber hecho que saliera de la torre de control para poderse apoderar de ella.

- Eso son cosas entre Kanae-san y su marido -protestó María mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo a su amigo-. Tú no debes meterte, además, _onee-sama_ me ha dicho que él ya la ha perdonado. Y lo de robar la furgoneta y el equipo... Estás enfadado porque no se os ocurrió a vosotros.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tu abuelo? -Cuestionó con orgullo pensando que había dado con un argumento irrefutable-. ¿No te da vergüenza haberlo engañado de esa forma?

- Por supuesto que no -comentó ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-. Además, quien lo engañó fue la abuela y Sebastian que se colaron de incógnito en el helicóptero. Y no te preocupes, _onee-sama _sabía que el objetivo de mi abuelo era lanzar un ataque aéreo sobre ella y eliminarla en el caso que se acercara demasiado. Kawabata-san... ¿No le da vergüenza haberse visto envuelto en semejante deshonesta conspiración? Parece mentira que fueras a disparar a la actriz que tanto admiras...

Él no contestó nada más porque sabía que sólo lograría aumentar su enfado, así que suspiró resignado y volvió a prestar atención a la carretera. Se sentía muy débil, no debería haber aceptado ese trabajo de exorcismo y más aún traer a María consigo. Pero había perdido la apuesta, y debía complacerla en lo que ella quisiera, se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a su abuela cuando le enseñó a comportarse como un caballero y a complacer a las damas.

Ésta vez debía exorcizar a un espíritu maligno, no muy poderoso por suerte, pero ya le había causado bastante daño al pueblo, era lo suficientemente poderoso para poseer a personas durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, y no tenían que estar necesariamente durmiendo. El pueblo estaba a una hora de Tokyo así que llegaron en seguida. Aparcó y se dirigió a hablar con el jefe de la aldea. Al parecer el espíritu se trataba de un antiguo ladrón que había muerto ahogado en el río diez años atrás. Había sido un desafortunado accidente, lo habían enterrado en el cementerio del pueblo, pero al parecer su alma había vuelto a la tierra para buscar venganza.

- No se preocupe, acabaré con ese fantasma, se lo juro -le aseguró al jefe-. Lo que tenemos que hacer es purificar su tumba -le explicó a María que estaba atenta y callada, como si estuviera recibiendo una lección importante-. Utilizaremos incienso para que el humo lo vuelva corpóreo y cuando eso suceda deberé prenderle fuego con una mecha especial. Tú quédate callada y quieta dentro del círculo de protección que te haré ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí mi general -respondió la nieta del presidente haciendo un saludo militar-. Me quedaré quieta y todo lo callada que pueda dentro del circulo de protección, lo prometo.

Eso no le dejó muy tranquilo pero se encogió de hombros, menos es nada. Ambos se dirigieron al cementerio que estaba a cinco minutos del pueblo. Una vez llegaron no les fue muy difícil encontrar la tumba del ladrón. Lo primero que hizo él fue arrodillarse delante de la lápida y rezar una pequeña oración pidiendo ayuda para lograr purificar el alma. Después se levantó y le hizo a María el círculo de protección y la dejó dentro. Seguidamente colocó el incienso y lo encendió. Lo esparció un poco al rededor y se quedó de pie esperando a que el espíritu apareciera. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que en cinco minutos se escuchó un grito desgarrador y se materializó un hombre de unos cuarenta años, bajo, delgado y medio calvo, vestido con unas ropas muy pobres.

- ¡Para! ¡Detente! -chilló el alma retorciéndose de dolor-. ¡No quiero volver! ¡No puedes obligarme a volver!

- Tu tiempo en el mundo de los vivos se acabó, es hora que vuelvas a donde perteneces -dijo Ryuji tranquilamente mientras se quitaba el rosario de la mano-. Al reino de los muertos.

El chico extendió su brazo y empezó a recitar una plegaria para debilitar al fantasma. Lo que estaba haciendo era absorber toda su oscuridad y almacenarla en su cuerpo, cuando lo hiciera lo purificaría con fuego, porque sólo el fuego puede purificar las almas malvadas. Sin embargo cuando hubo absorbido toda la oscuridad que pudo empezó a sentirse mareado y a temblar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se purificaba y su oscuridad quería salir a la luz. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras el fantasma recuperaba poco a poco sus poderes.

- ¡Ryuji! -Chilló María que al ver que algo fallaba había salido de su círculo protector y se había abalanzado a ayudar a Ryuji-. ¡Contéstame! ¿Estás bien?

- Vete… Vuelve al... Círculo -murmuró él mientras intentaba apartarla con la mano.

- Vaya, vaya, así que el señorito no es tan fuerte como parecía... -Dijo el fantasma que estaba ya casi recuperado-. Creo que le haré algo a tu novia para vengarme de ti. Mírala qué bonita que es, sería una lástima que ese jersey rosa se tiñera de rojo ¿No?

- Confía en mi -suplicó en la oreja de su compañero de clase que aún seguía temblando y sin poder controlar su cuerpo-. Sería una lástima que después de haber recuperado tus poderes volvieras a pudrirte en el infierno ¿No? -habló ella mientras se levantaba lentamente y le daba la espalda al fantasma.

- ¡Yo no pienso volver a ahí! -exclamó enfurecido éste mientras se lanzaba a atacar a María.

Ésta rápida y veloz como un rayo se giró con un spray en la mano derecha y una mecha en la izquierda. Cuando apretó el botón del spray la laca salió despedida y se inflamó, el fantasma no pudiendo desaparecer ni hacerse invisible empezó a arder. Finalmente se purificó y volvió a dónde pertenecía. Ella apagó la mecha y dejó de presionar el aerosol, el cual guardó en su bolso. Se arrodilló para ver si Ryuji estaba bien, estaba muy asustada, era evidente que él por alguna razón no lograba dominar la oscuridad que tenía dentro. No podía o no quería, María no estaba segura, pero debían de ponerle remedio de inmediato.

- Ryuji, Ryuji ¿Me oyes? El fantasma ya se fue -susurró ella mientras se acercaba a él para ver si estaba bien.

- No, yo no... Tú -dijo él que parecía estar volviendo en sí-. Quiso poseerte, ¿Te hizo daño? -preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por sus brazos y su cara asegurándose que era ella y estaba de una sola pieza.

- Sí -contestó en un suspiro de alivio-. ¿Tú también estás bien? -Preguntó ella a su vez mientras acunaba la cara de él con sus dos manos.

- Si mi reina está bien yo estoy bien -contestó el mientras la miraba seriamente-. No dejaré que nadie ni nada te hiera -prometió él mientras la sujetaba por detrás de su cuello-. Quédate a mi lado para siempre -susurró rozando sus labios-. Yo soy tuyo para siempre.

Y la besó, no era un beso tierno y delicado, no, era feroz, exigente y suplicante, muy intenso. María no se resistió, era lo que llevaba deseando des de hacía bastante tiempo. Así que se entregó por completa. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, se pegó a su cuerpo y hundió sus dedos en la castaña cabellera de él. Se sintió arder, cada poro de su piel estaba siendo reclamado por él, por sus labios, por su lengua, por sus manos. Y ella se dejaba, todo era de él, ella entera hacía tiempo que era de él, y ahora él era de ella, lo sabían. A María se le escapó una risilla cuando se acordó de que estaban besándose en un cementerio como un par de adolescente hormonados, seguro que iban a ser condenados por eso, él la calló en seguida con otro beso exigente y demoledor que anuló por completo su capacidad de raciocino. Gimió de placer cuando él empezó a besarle y a morderle el cuello _¡Qué demonios!_ Pensó mientras disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención del hombre de su vida, sí, quizás los condenarían, pero maldita sea, des de que él la besó sentía el infierno arder dentro de ella.

* * *

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! Es lo que chillaba mientras escribía este último parágrafo. Quiero aclarar que no soy una pervertida, vosotras sí que queréis que lo continúe xD Jajajajaja Nah, si yo sé que tenemos una imaginación muy, pero que muy muy, sexy.**

**¡Os engañé! No hemos conocido a nii-san pero el momento está tan cerca que podemos olerlo ¿Sabéis como se llama el siguiente capítulo? ****_Nii-san_**** (no es broma). Así que nos leemos pronto porque está a punte de acabárseme el plazo :S Nos leemos pronto mis almas puras y cándidas, si me dejáis un review nos leeremos antes :P**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Nii-san

**Ya sé que llevo tiempo desaparecida pero tengo una buena excusa, con la Universidad casi no tengo tiempo ni para ducharme (triste lo sé Y.Y) pero aquí estoy yo dando mi mejor esfuerzo y subiendo otro capitulo ^^**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Nybell del forum La Caja De Pandora (LCDP)**

* * *

- María, sé que no es la forma más romántica de pedirlo pero… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Pensaba que eso ya me lo pediste cuando me besaste, y que yo te dije que sí cuando correspondí el beso –contestó divertida María que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

- Sí pero necesitaba ponerlo en palabras –dijo Kawabata Ryuji mientras apartaba un segundo la vista de la carretera para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa feliz y relajada-. Te quiero María, mucho, no puedo decir te amo porque aún no lo siento, puede que llegue a hacerlo con el tiempo, estoy seguro que lo haré, porque aquí a dentro –explicó mientras cogía la mano de la chica y se la ponía encima del corazón-. Siento que eres sólo tú quien debe tener en sus manos mi corazón. No te voy a decir el día que me di cuenta que te quería, porque quererte es la culminación de un proceso muy largo que nos llevó mucho tiempo. No negaré que al principio me sentí atraído por ti, pero era eso, atracción. Sin embargo por circunstancias de la vida nos vimos obligados a seguir viéndonos y a soportarnos, y empecé a conocer a la verdadera María, me gustó tanto que quise hacerme su amigo, y cuando lo conseguí fue cuestión de tiempo que me diera cuenta que para mí eso no era suficiente. Quería ser más que tu amigo. Quería ser lo primero que vieras al despertarte y al último que desearas buenas noches.

María se sintió morir cuando escuchó las palabras del hombre al que amaba, ella sí que lo amaba. Pero era normal, ella llevaba mucho tiempo más que él en esa relación.

- Yo también te quiero Ryuji -contestó ella mientras le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo.

- Vale... Estoy listo para explicarte por qué te alejé de mi cuando empezamos la carrera -habló él sorprendiéndola-. Hace tiempo que te lo quería contar pero no encontraba el momento. A eso que tu llamas don, la gente como Kyoko y yo lo llamamos Caja de Pandora, ahí dentro guardamos todos nuestros sentimientos, todo lo que nos hace ser humanos emocionalmente. A algunos nos toca soportar una oscuridad más pesada que a otros, y por eso se ponen candados en la caja, para evitar que esta salga a la luz, ya que una vez sale es muy difícil controlarla, no todos lo logran.

- ¿Por qué se abrió tu caja? -Preguntó la nieta del presidente.

- Mi nii-san y yo no tuvimos a los mejores padres del mundo -respondió él-. Mi madre era muy fría y siempre salía con amantes, nunca estaba en casa, y mi padre estaba obsesionado con el alcohol, las artes oscuras y perseguía a mi madre. No me acuerdo mucho de ellos ya que cuando nací mis abuelos paternos nos acogieron a mi y a mi hermano para que pudiéramos tener una infancia normal. Mi madre nos abandonó definitivamente cuando tenía dos años y mi padre se suicidó en el monte Fukushima cuando tenía cuatro. Lo poco que recuerdo de mi padre es que estaba consumido por el dolor del rechazo y abandono de mi madre y recurría a las artes oscuras para hacerla volver o vengarse. Por suerte yo era muy pequeño para que me llevara largos ratos con él, pero _nii-san_ no. Él dice que no le guarda rencor, que su alma estaba destruida y por eso hacía lo que hacía. Papá no siempre era un borracho, a veces tenía épocas positivas y estaba sobrio durante un tiempo e intentaba ejercer de padre. Recuerdo que una vez nos llevó a nii-san y a mi a un parque de atracciones para pasar un día en familia. Unos meses antes de que mi padre se suicidara se mudó a la casa de al lado una excompañera de clase suya que casualmente eran vecinos. Sus padres habían muerto y le habían dejado la casa en herencia y se instaló. Ella era profesora en una escuela bastante prestigiosa. A mi me encantaba, siempre que volvía de clases me escapaba e iba a su casa, ella me sonreía y me decía con voz dulce _¿Ay Ryuji-kun te has vuelto a escapar? Eso no se hace, tu pobre abuela debe de estar buscándote ¿Y qué dirá nii-san y el abuelo cuando lleguen y no te encuentren? Pasa y tómate el té antes de que se enfríe mientras llamo a tu abuela y le digo que estás aquí, tienes suerte de que acabe de hacer té para dos_. Para mí era como una madre, me ayudaba con los deberes, me escuchaba, jugaba conmigo, me hacía la comida... Recuerdo un domingo frío de invierno que fui a su casa para enseñarle el cómic que me había comprado. Yo estaba aprendiendo a leer y me sentía muy orgulloso de ello. Ella me abrió la puerta con un toalla al rededor del cuello, se acababa de teñir el pelo de rojo, siempre se teñía el pelo... Me dejó entrar y se sentó delante de la chimenea y me indicó que me sentara con ella y le leyera el cómic. No sé cómo pero acabó por dejarme peinarle el pelo, era suave y sedoso, y olía a melocotón, olía a madre. Cuando iba a empezar la escuela elemental conseguí que me hicieran unas pruebas para que me dieran una beca y así poder ir a la escuela donde ella enseñaba Lengua japonesa. Me aceptaron... Era el día más feliz de mi vida, no se lo había dicho porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Fui corriendo a su casa y por el camino me tropecé con un hombre, me disculpé y fui a buscarla. Llamé a la puerta pero nadie contestó, alcé la voz pero tampoco contestó nadie. Me iba a ir, a lo mejor había salido con una amiga, pero me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, empujé y entré dentro. La volví a llamar pero no recibí respuesta. Todo estaba en orden, no parecía que nadie hubiera entrado para robar. Dejé la puerta abierta porque hacía calor y a lo mejor ella la había dejado abierta a propósito para que circulara mejor el aire. La busqué en el comedor pero no estaba, en la mesita estaban sus gafas para leer y el libro que se estaba leyendo, al lado había un baso con té helado a medio tomar. Quizás estaba en la cocina, a ella le gustaba comer un par de galletas cuando tomaba té. Fui a verla a la cocina y pisé agua, me sorprendió ya que no escuchaba el agua correr, miré a bajo y no vi agua, había sangre, el suelo de la cocina estaba lleno de sangre, y mi madre estaba tumbada en el suelo, con un bonito vestido amarillo que llevaba muy seguido, muerta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y el pelo... Su suave y brillante pelo... Estaba mezclado con la sangre que salía de su cuerpo. Yo... No podía distinguir qué era su pelo y qué la sangre... No me acuerdo de qué pasó después ya que entré en estado de shock, sólo tengo flashes... Mi nii-san convenció a mis abuelos para vender la casa y mudarnos a Tokyo. Después de eso intenté olvidar lo que pasó y quedarme con los buenos momentos que viví con ella.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? -Preguntó María en un susurro.

- Hatayama Oyuky, su nombre significa la reina de las nieves -le explicó él con una leve sonrisa curvándole los labios-. Mi cuento favorito es la reina de las nieves, des de que me dijo lo que significaba su nombre siempre me imaginé a la reina de las nieves con el pelo pelirrojo.

- Estoy segura de que era una gran mujer -comentó María sintiendo ganas de llorar.

- Lo era, no se mereció que la asesinaran.

- ¿La asesinaron? -Cuestionó ella sorprendida.

Por como Ryuji hablaba de ella no parecía una mujer que tuviera enemigos.

- Sí, la asesinó un antiguo novio suyo. Tenía problemas psicológicos muy grabes y que ella no e enteró que los tenía hasta que lo dejó. Intentó alejarse de él pero se obsesionó con ella, la perseguía a todas partes. Así que en un acto desesperado se mudó de ciudad sin decirle nada a nadie. Lamentablemente él la encontró y en un acto de locura la mató. No se pudo probar que había estado en la escena del crimen hasta que la policía se enteró que el niño que había encontrado el cadáver se había tropezado con un adulto. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que fuera él? No hizo falta que fuera a declarar ya que intentó suicidarse. Lo fui a ver al hospital para confirmar que había sido él. Yo no quería ir, pero nii-san me dijo que si era él quién le había hecho daño tenía que pagar por ello, que si yo lo reconocía la policía tendría una prueba para encarcelarlo. Así que fui, cuando lo vi supe que había sido él con quien me había tropezado. Yo sentí como la ira me embargaba, quería hacerle daño, mucho daño, quería que se sintiera tan mal como me estaba sintiendo yo. Me había quitado a mi madre y yo quería que sufriera por ello. Mi Caja de Pandora se abrió cuando ese desgraciado se rió en mi cara y me habló. He intentado olvidar las palabras crueles que me dijo, pero a veces me sorprendo recordándolas...

- Tranquilo Ryuji, ese hombre acabó pagando por lo que hizo gracias a ti -habló María mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su novio.

- Sí, con creces -murmuró él que se estaba secando las lágrimas que había derramado mientras narraba su historia-. Lo encerraron y lo mataron en un motín. Pero eso no me devolverá a mi okaa-san (N/A: madre).

La nieta del presidente no dijo nada más ya que las palabras sobraban, ahora lo entendía todo. A Ryuji se le había despertado el don demasiado temprano para controlarlo, había tenido que confiar en amuletos de contención y protección. Y ahora no era capaz de manejarlo todo por él solo. Como le pasó a Ren-kun, e´l tenía problemas para controlar su oscuridad, pero entonces apareció onee-sama y lo ayudó convirtiéndose en su talismán. Y eso es lo que tenía que hacer ella, convertirse en el talismán del hombre que amaba y ayudarlo a controlar su oscuridad. Cosa que era mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer.

- ¿Por qué entras por este lado de Tokyo? -Preguntó Takarada María.

- Ah, me he dado cuenta de que ahora que estamos juntos vamos a pasar mucho tiempo... juntos, perdón por la redundancia. No siempre puedo mantener mi caja cerrada, así que quiero darte una talismán para que te proteja en el caso de que yo me descontrole.

- ¿Y dónde vas a conseguir uno? Por este lado de la ciudad no conozco ni una tienda buena en Artes Oscuras y...

- Gracias por sacar el tema -la interrumpió él-. Mientras estemos juntos no vas a volver a pisar ninguna tienda de esas. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, hechizos, talismanes, objetos de vudú... Nos los pedirás a nii-san, a nee-chan o a mi.

- ¿Nee-chan? Tenía entendido que no tenías hermanas -replicó ella algo celosa.

- La esposa de nii-san exige que la llame nee-chan. Al principio me costaba pero verdaderamente es como una hermana mayor. Se casaron cuando tenía quince años y me ayudó mucho, sobretodo a alejar a nii-san de mi. Mi padre no tenía talento para las artes oscuras pero él sí, es una especie de médium, puede ver los espíritus y convocarlos a voluntad, incluso puede hacer algún que otro hechizo. Nee-chan también tiene poderes, incluso es más poderosa que mi hermano.

- Já -se rió María-. Las mujeres siempre ganamos.

- Te llevo a casa de nii-san... Bueno, a casa de nee-chan, todo está a su nombre. Él sabrá qué talismán darte para protegerte.

- ¿Y por qué justo decides presentarme a tu hermano mayor ahora? -exclamó una muy enfadada María-. Tu hace mucho tiempo que conoces a mi familia. ¿Es por qué te avergüenzas de mi que no has querido presentarme a tu hermano verdad?

- No es por eso... Deja de pegarme que me distraes ¡Auch!

- ¿Y entonces por qué es?

- Por él -contestó de forma tajante-. Lo entenderás todo cuando te lo presente formalmente.

María seguía enfadada pero decidió darle un voto de confianza. No hizo más preguntas pero decidió enseñarle con su actitud que seguía enfadada con él. Al parecer su hermano mayor vivía en una casa en una urbanización relativamente nueva. La ciudad había decidido impulsar los espacios verdes y había derruido fabricas y construido jardines y casas ecológicas. Casas que no habían sido precisamente baratas. Eso indicaba que su hermano mayor, o como él aseguraba, su nee-chan, tenía cierto nivel económico.

- Ryuji, no esperaba tu visita, o quizás sí, pasa -habló una voz a través del telefonillo.

Sonó un pitido y la puerta se abrió. Él entró con su coche y lo aparcó justo en la entrada. Se bajó y fue corriendo a ayudar a su novia a bajar pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada y no le dejó. Cerró el coche la guió hacía la puerta y llamó al timbre.

- ¿Quién osa? -Preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta que se le hacía conocida.

- Soy yo nii-san -contestó Ryuji algo molesto.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir si quieres que te deje entrar -insistió la voz.

- Nii-chan, quiero que me des amor -dijo él con un tono de voz que recordaba al de un niño pequeño que está perdido y necesita consuelo.

- Ven a mis brazos -dijo Reino de Vie Ghoul que acababa de abrir la puerta con los brazos extendidos para abrazar a su hermano pequeño.

- ¿El beagel es tu hermano mayor? -María intentaba cerrar la boca de la impresión sin conseguirlo.

- Oh, vaya, si has traído a Takarada María contigo ¿Puedo llamarla ya hermana pequeña o no?

- Takeshi, deja a María en paz -lo regañó una mujer joven y de piel negra que se estaba limpiando las manos en el delantal que llevaba-. ¿Por qué no pasáis dentro y tomáis algo calentito para beber? Empieza a hacer frío.

- Nee-chan me alegro de verte -saludó Ryuji a su cuñada dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo te ha ido por Nueva Orleans?

- Muy bien, mi madre te ha hecho unos muñecos protectores buenísimos, alejarán todos los malos espíritus de tu casa, confía en mi. Pero preséntame a tu amiga -le dijo en un susurro muy emocionada.

- Nee-chan ella es Takarada María, mi novia -dijo él cogiendo a María del brazo y con orgullo.

- Encantada de conocerla nee-chan -se presentó María haciendo un reverencia-. Por favor cuide de mí.

- Takeshi parece ser que todos los japoneses son muy educados menos tu -comentó su esposa divertida-. No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo, yo soy Artemise Leblanc.

- ¿La artista? Dios, ni yo ni mi onee-sama nos perdemos ninguna de sus exposiciones -exclamó encantada.

- ¡Ya me acuerdo de ti! Te he visto alguna vez con Hizuri Kyoko ¿Cómo está el pequeño Rick?

- Ahora está un poco resfriado debido a los cambios bruscos de temperatura, pero onee-sama se ha pedido días de fiesta y lo está cuidando -explicó María mientras dejaba que su nee-chan la guiara a la cocina.

- Ay pobre chiquillo... Encenderé unas velas y rezaré a los espíritus para que lo protejan ¿Te apetece un café?

- Sí por favor -contestó ella mientras se sacaba la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejaba en la silla-. Huele muy bien. ¿Estás cocinando algo?

- Sí, algo típico de mi cultura. Verás yo soy criolla de Nueva Orleans, mi abuela era una esclava africana y mi abuelo trabajaba en una plantación, se conocieron y supieron que eran el uno para el otro. Nunca dejaron Nueva Orleans, ni si quiera cuando los liberaron, se asentaron en la ciudad con los otros criollos y criaron a sus hijos -Artemise hizo una pausa para servirle el café y se fue corriendo a remover una cazuela-. Lo que estoy preparando en gumbo, es un caldo con pollo, chorizo, gambas, cangrejo, quingombó, cebolla, pimiento, ajo, tabasco y especias muy famosa entre mi gente. Requiere mucha elaboración y paciencia, así que hoy me levanté temprano para hacerla. Sólo la hacemos en ocasiones especiales ¿Y qué ocasión más especial que ésta?

- Nee-chan no nos quedaremos a comer -replicó rápido Ryuji.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que puedes elegir? -dijo la artista mientras hacía que Ryuji se sentara en una silla al lado de María-. Me molesta que hagas estas cosas, si yo digo que os quedáis a comer os quedáis a comer -finalizó su discurso con una sonrisa.

- Artemise nee-chan, yo quiero quedarme a comer tu maravilloso gumbo -dijo María sinceramente.

- Genial -dijo su cuñada mientras volvía concentrarse en la olla que estaba en el fogón.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi mujer, si vas a pedirme algo lo mínimo que podrías hacer es comer con nosotros -protestó Reino mientras se sentaba en frente de su hermano-. A mi llamame Reino, Takeshi es tan... humano y vulgar.

Artemise se rió ante las palabras de su marido y siguió preparando la comida, él la miró de soslayo con admiración y amor en sus ojos. A María le costaba creer que ese hombre hubiera acosado a su onee-sama.

- Como Kyoko es su hermana mayor y no se ha asustado cuando el espíritu te ha hecho sentarte en la silla daré por sentado que está enterada de todo y conoce nuestro mundo ¿No?

- Se está licenciando en Artes Oscuras en la Universidad de Tokyo -contestó Kawabata mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

- Genial, cuando te licencies puedes ir con la familia de mi mujer a aprender las artes de verdad.

- Sería todo un honor...

- Si no os molesta -la interrumpió Ryuji-. ¿Podríamos centrarnos para lo que hemos venido?

- No -contestó Reino mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿No? -Preguntó a su vez el chico.

- No -insistió su hermano mayor.

- No -contestó Ryuji amenazador.

- No -se reafirmó su hermano.

- ¿Cuántas veces más vais a tener que decir que no para que quede claro? -dijo nee-chan mientras estampaba el bol con la ensalada en la mesa donde estaban sentados-. Cariño se más amable con tu hermano y Ryuji, eres adorable y te quiero pero como sigas con esta actitud los espíritus te van a perseguir hasta... Bueno, siempre.

- Voy a ayudarte a poner la mesa -se ofreció María.

- No, no, tranquila querida. Ryuji está deseando ayudarme ¿No es así?

- Sí, ardo en deseos de poner la mesa ¡Auch!

- Ese tonito sarcástico ahorratelo -lo regañó su cuñada después de pegarle una colleja.

Artemise lo sacó de la cocina con la excusa de preparar el comedor exterior para comer ahí haciendo que Reino y María se quedaran solos.

- Sé lo que viene a pedirme mi hermano, un talismán para protegerte de su oscuridad.

- Sí, quiere eso.

- ¿Y tu que opinas al respecto? -Indagó curioso el vocalista de Vie Ghoul.

- Que es una estupidez -respondió ella sinceramente-. Si soy su reina no puede dañarme, por muy grande que sea su poder. Sé que más de la mitad de lo que he estudiado debe de ser mentira, pero, sé lo suficiente para saber que su oscuridad nunca se podría volver contra mí, y en el caso de que se descontrolara yo podría ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

- Me gustas -se sinceró Reino con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Lista, guapa y con sentido común. Cuidarás bien de mi tonto hermano pequeño.

- ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que si no lo cuido tu y tu mujer os encargaréis de mi? -Preguntó ella para hacer la broma de rigor.

- No -respondió él entre risas-. No tiene sentido advertirte si ya lo sabes. Aunque no me gustó para nada como te vengaste de él por lo que le hizo a tu abuelo, como vuelvas a hacerlo me encargaré personalmente de que los espíritus jueguen contigo incluso en tus siguientes vidas.

- No tengo pensado hacer nada que dañe a Ryuji -dijo la nieta de Lory solemnemente-. Haré todos los juramentos de sangre que quieras hasta que te quedes tranquilo.

- No malinterpretes a mi marido María -intervino la mujer criolla que había venido a buscar el gumbo-. No te lo dice para quedarse tranquilo ni porque no le gustes. Ryuji es su hermano pequeño y aunque los dos sabemos que tu eres su princesa oscura y en un futuro te convertirás en su reina sigue siendo su hermano menor, y no puede evitar dejar las cosas claras.

- Gracias por resumirlo tan bien amor -le agradeció el cantante dándole un beso en los labios-. Ya me encargo de llevar el gumbo a la mesa.

María siguió a Artemise hasta el comedor exterior, le gustó mucho ya que el comedor exterior era en realidad un invernadero. Se sentaron y tuvieron una agradable comida en familia, que se convirtió en merienda y que evolucionó a cena. Como era muy tarde para aventurarse a ir en coche hacía la ciudad se quedaron a dormir en casa de Reino y Artemise.

- Tenéis suerte de que no seamos tradicionales y os dejemos dormir juntos, pero claro, si queréis habitaciones separadas sólo tenéis que decírnoslo -añadió con un guiño.

- Querida no los molestes, aún no estamos preparados para los sobrinos -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-. Los condones están en el primer cajón de la cómoda, creo que habrán suficientes -añadió Reino en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta completamente.

- No le hagas caso -dijo Ryuji más rojo que un tomate.

- Tranquilo, soy lo suficientemente tradicional para no enrollarme contigo en la casa de tu hermano -contestó María mientras se metía en la cama-. Apaga la luz y acuestate que mañana debemos madrugar.

- Sí mi capitana -respondió él mientras se reía y apagaba la luz-. Buenas noches mi reina -dijo después de meterse en la cama y darle un beso en los labios-. Hasta mañana.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, ¿os esperabais lo de nii-san? Seguro que no xD Pero si Reino es hermano mayor me lo imagino justo así, tan rarito y adorable que es él cuando no acosa a Kyoko... He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo intentando poner una mujer que esté a su altura. Creo que lo he conseguido y estoy bastante satisfecha con Artemise. Por cierto antes de despedirme ¿Os gustaría leer un lemon entre Ryuji y María? Gracias por leer, disfrutar y comentar. Un abrazote de oso para todas todos.**


End file.
